


Grumpy Fuckers' Coffee Shop

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cheating, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Pansexual Sam Winchester, Past character abduction, Rehab, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, chick flick moments, past character abuse, past history of abuse, reference to past physical abuse, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Gabriel wants to open a coffee and pastry shop but needs financial backing. Dean was left a small fortune when his dad passed away a few years ago and has no idea what to do with it until he meets Gabriel in a bar and decides to invest purely on the basis of the name of the shop "Grumpy Fuckers' Coffee Shop".





	1. "It’s all about the name baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written and have no idea if it's going to be any good or not but saw an image on Facebook of said coffee shop which has inspired me to try. Please comment and kudos to let me know if you think I'm on the right track. I'll try to update as often as I can. This will be mainly Destiel with a hint of Sabriel too (okay the Sabriel has taken over some what, I will try to get back on track but I'm falling for Gabe myself lol). 
> 
> I do not own the rights to supernatural or any of the characters.
> 
> UPDATE: I've gone back through each chapter and edited them making small changes to correct grammar and spelling, I have not changed the plot or story arc in any way. Also, good news... I've written chapter summaries for the last few chapters so, whilst I haven't actually written the chapters, I now know how the story finishes, which should hopefully mean that I finish it soon and update more regularly. (15.3.18)

**Chapter 1 – It’s all about the name baby!**

**_Castiel’s P.O.V._ **

“You can’t call it that Gabe!” Castiel exclaims when he sees the sign Gabriel has just unveiled.

“And why ever not Cassie?” he replies with a laugh. “It’s all about the name baby! Gotta stand out from the competition”. Castiel can feel himself getting redder and more tongue tied as he tries to reply

“Because it’s… you … it’s just… you just CAN’T!”

How can Gabriel not see how inappropriate this is? Castiel knows his big brother has always had an odd sense of humour but this is just wrong on so many levels. He tries explaining again “You are insulting your customers for one thing, not to mention that the profanity will be on display in front of everyone who walks down the street”.

“Look Cassie” Gabriel puts his hand across Castiel’s shoulders, clearly trying to calm him down whilst still laughing “It’s fine. No one really cares about swearing anymore, except for you that is, and besides you should be pleased…”

Now why on earth should the name please me, Castiel wonders in shock, Gabriel knows his dislike of crude language and whilst he is pleased to see his big brother settle down finally and start his own business he fails to see how the name of the new coffee shop should please him in any way.

Gabriel waits until he has Castiel’s full attention before continuing “I named the store after you after all.” This sets Gabriel off into hysterical laughter at the look of shock on Castiel’s face.

“How” Castiel glares at Gabriel “is _this_ named after me?”

Gabriel has to take several calming breaths, and struggles to answer for several minutes before he can finally reply “because you’re a grumpy fucker in the morning before you’ve had your coffee!”

At this Gabriel starts running to get inside the shop and the door closed before Castiel has a chance to get to him.

Castiel seriously considers beating the door down to take his revenge but realises that it would only be futile as Gabriel has clearly out smarted him. Besides there is no way that Gabriel’s backers will accept that as a name for the shop Castiel consoles himself as he starts the walk home. Gabriel was supposed to drive him back to his flat, but he there is no way he is going to stick around for more teasing. Walking home seems far more preferable, besides he likes walking through park that is his route home from the shop. It has nothing to do with the guy he sees walking his dog every time he walks through it.

Honestly.


	2. “You’re cute Deano but not my type”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Gabriel in a bar and is intrigued by the idea of co-owning a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Destiel yet but it's coming soon I promise. Hope the story is okay so far, please comment and kudos so I know I'm on the right track. :)

**Chapter 2 –  “You’re cute Deano but not my type”**

**_Dean’s POV_ ** **_Set 3 months before Chapter 1._**

“Luci come back. NOW!” Dean shouts after the black and white Akita which is currently running after another dog’s tennis ball.

“Why doesn’t that damn dog ever do what I tell him to?” he wails running after the dog.

“Maybe it’s because you called it Lucifer!” Sam replies with a chuckle. Sam helps catch the dog who is panting happily with the tennis ball in his mouth, holding it still while Dean clips the lead back on.

“Yeah, well, it certainly suites the beast” Dean growls out, completely at odds with the goofy grin on his face as he play fights with the dog trying to get the ball back.

Dean only got the dog a few months ago, he figured he needed someone to keep him company now that Sam has moved out and got his own place. Dean is unbelievably proud of how Sam has handled the last few years. He passed his law degree at Stanford last year and has started working for a local practice. Sam has got his shit together, unlike Dean who still has no idea what he wants to do with his life. It’s not like he needs to work. After Dad passed away a few years back both Dean and Sam were left with a surprising large inheritance. He had no idea Dad had that kind of money, I mean he certainly never treated Dean or Sammy to anything nice, and they lived a small apartment that wasn’t much nicer than a cheap motel room. It was only after the miserable drunk had died that Dean had found out their mum’s family had money, which had been left to their dad when Mary died. Dean vaguely remembered their mum, she died in a fire when he was only four years old. He remembers her being kind, giving him cuddles and singing him lullabies every night. But not much beyond that.  Poor Sammy doesn’t remember her at all, which is why Dean tried to take over looking after Sammy when their mother died, it wasn’t like his Dad was any use after all. John all but abandoned his sons when Mary died, choosing drink over family.

 

So, Dean has money, but no ambition or goal in life. All he’s ever focused on up to this point is making sure Sam has everything he needs to gets the grades he needs in school to do well. Dean himself dropped out of school taking on several part time jobs to buy Sam’s text books and keep them fed over the years whenever John forgot to buy groceries (which was more frequently than Dean would ever admit to anyone). Now that Sam was qualified, and had his own job no less, there was nothing left for Dean to do but focus on himself for a change. As if Sam is aware of Dean's train of thought he interrupts his musings during the steady walk through the park

“So Dean, what are you going to do today? You could look into those brochures I got you for open courses at the university. There’s no reason why you can’t finish your schooling now and then you could get your own career you know." 

Dean knows Sam is about to start the same lecture he’s heard for the last few weeks and decides to interrupt before Sam can get too far.

“Actually, I’ve got plans for today Sammy. I’ve got a puppy training class for Luci here, then I’m spending the afternoon with Charlie shopping for the next LARP event before a night out with Benny and the boys at the roadhouse. But I have still got your leaflets and will absolutely look over them when I get a chance”.

Sam looks a bit disappointed at the brush off but Dean can think of nothing worse than going back to school. He hated it enough the first time around, besides he will never have the kind of smarts that Sammy has got. But he’s OK with that, he has street smarts instead and he’ll figure out what he wants to do eventually.

 ***** 

“So brother, what’s the plan for tonight?” Benny asks Dean as they settle into a booth.

“Same as usual” Dean replies “Beers, pool and girls if we get lucky” he winks.

“You always get lucky, you smarmy git” Benny laughs back “Don’t know how you do it.”

“What can I say” Dean smiles “Girls love my charming personality”.

Standing at the bar ordering their next round Dean overhears an interesting conversation between a short blond dude and the bartender. The blond is cute but not really Dean’s type, Dean has always been open about his sexuality realising as a teenager that he likes dudes as well as girls, bisexual was term he found on the internet. Still the conversation peaked his interest and since Benny had left for the can a few minutes ago he allowed himself to listen in.

“So I have this idea for a shop” the guy is drunkenly telling the bartender

“It’ll be a coffee shop but not one of those pretentious stick up their own arse kind of places. Somewhere you can get a decent coffee and a sickly-sweet cake”.

This is when Dean notices the drink the guy has, which is a sickly pink colour and is the guy is stirring it with a frickin’ lolly pop! Dean realises he’s missed some of the conversation whilst staring at the drink

“and it’s hilarious because my brother will absolutely hate the name. It’ll be sooo funny when I tell him it’s named after him, I can just picture his face.” Gabriel is giggling like a tipsy school girl

“Grumpy fuckers! _Grumpy Fuckers!_ ” he shouts, “Can you think of a better name for a coffee shop than that!”

Dean can’t help joining the conversation at this point, especially since the bartender is all but ignoring Gabriel anyway.

“How exactly is calling a coffee shop ‘grumpy fuckers’ naming it after your brother?” he asks.

“Because…” and Dean can see Gabriel thinks this is the best punch line in the world “Cassie boy is the grumpiest of fuckers in the morning if he doesn’t get his coffee.” Even Dean has to laugh at that, he can’t help but think the name is quite amusing and will definitely make the shop stand out from the other pretentious coffee shops in the area.

“Only problem with my brilliant master plan is that I have no idea how I can afford it. Ah well, a man can dream” Gabriel laments.

“What if you did have the money?” Dean finds himself asking.

“Well, then I’d be all set…” Gabriel looks at Dean noticing that he has no idea who he is for the first time

“Dean” Dean supplies.

“Well Deano, there’s this cute little shop on fifth which has just gone up for rent which would make the _perfect_ site for my shop. I’d make all my own cakes, I am an expert at all things sweet don’t cha know, but I’d need someone to run it as I’m not great at managing things. I tend to get a bit too carried away, my brother Cassie would be great if he wasn’t already busy”.

Dean listens to Gabriel wittering on but can’t stop thinking about the idea of a coffee shop. He knows the street Gabriel is on about, he sees it every day on his way to the park where he walks Luci.

 

Benny comes back at this point and so Dean knows he has to wrap things up with Gabriel

“Here he says” passing Gabriel his number on a napkin.

“You’re cute Deano but not my type” Gabriel replies pushing it back.

“Not mine either” Dean replies

“But I am interested in your coffee shop idea and have some funds to play with. Why don’t you put together a proper plan when you sober up and give me ring to talk it over”?

With that Dean gets up and walks back over to Benny.  


	3. "You've done what?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to convince Sam the investment is a good idea.

**Chapter 3 – “You’ve done what?!”**

**_Dean’s P.O.V. Set 1 month later_ **

“You’ve done what?!” Sam’s shock and disbelief are almost comical as they sit down to dinner.

Dean invited Sam over for hamburgers and salad so he could break the news of his new business venture. The salad was most definitely for Sam, he’d never be caught dead eating rabbit food.

“I’ve decided to invest in a coffee shop business” he slowly explained to Sam for the tenth time.

“But you hate those pretentious places.” Sam exclaims “You’re always moaning about people who order complicated drinks”

“Well why can’t they just order a plain damn coffee like a normal person?!” Dean interjects.

“Exactly my point Dean, and now you wanna be the one who serves those kinds of coffees? I just can’t see it bro.” Sam says shaking his head.

“I don’t wanna serve them at all, I’ll be investing not running the place.” Dean tries to explain, _again_.

“Besides, it won’t be a pretentious kind of shop at all. Keeping it real simple. Gabriel will obviously serve different types of coffee, but the focus will be more on the cakes and pies, and the dude might be annoying as hell, but he can seriously bake.”

In fact, the pie Dean was about to serve was one of Gabriel’s finest, Dean was hoping that it would help sway Sam’s mind over the whole venture.

“The décor will be plain and simple, no quotes on the wall or fancy shit like that, just solid wooden benches and tables and proper mugs too not those fiddly glass things”. Dean can see Sam is starting to come around as he is actually listening and can almost see him picturing it.

“And the best bit Sammy is the name. Seriously, no one is gonna think we’re stuck up ourselves when they see the name, it’s perfect.” Sam is sitting forward now, leaning across the table in anticipation.

“So, what’s the name dumbass?” Dean ignores Sam as he heats up the apple pie and serves it with some ice cream from his freezer, making him wait to build up the anticipation as he can sure as hell predict Sammy’s reaction when he tells him. Only when Sam has taken his first bite of the pie and involuntarily moaned in pleasure at the taste does he tell him.

“Grumpy Fuckers’ Coffee Shop” Dean says with a wide toothy grin.

As expected Sam snorts around his second mouthful of pie almost choking in the process, then starts laughing so hard there are tears rolling down his face.

“Grumpy Fuckers’” he gasps out between coughing “okay, I have to meet this Gabriel now. No one should ever call their shop that it’s hysterical”.

Dean just nods and laughs along, he knew Sam would love the name.

After they’ve finished their pie and ice cream Sam insists Dean get out the business proposal Gabriel sent him earlier that week and sits reading it thoroughly whilst Dean clears up the remains of their meal. Dean can see that Sam is in full lawyer mode and figures it’s best to leave him to it, after all part of the reason he told his brother was so that Sam could check over all the details for him and make sure it was all above board. I mean he did meet Gabriel in a bar after all and whilst he thinks the proposal is good Dean is well aware that Sam is far better at understanding legal documents and he certainly trusts Sam to look out for his interests.

 

Eventually Sam sits back and calls out to the kitchen “I think we need to have a formal meeting with Gabriel to go over this Dean. I mean there are way too many inconsistencies here for my liking, and it’s really vague on your role within the business.”

“Yeah, but do you think it’s a good plan?” Dean asks giving Sam his best puppy eyes.

“Yes” Sam laughs back “You big dork. I think it’s a great plan, we just need to iron out a few details is all.”

Dean looks relieved, he was really worried Sam would tell him it was a stupid idea, and this is the first time he’s been exciting about anything since getting Luci. Speaking of the devil, the dog decides that this is the perfect time to play and bounds over to the table grabbing the papers straight out of Sam’s hand and starts trying to play tug of war with them. Inevitably the papers rip in half, Dean groans and Lucifer takes his half over to his bed to happily chew them to pieces.

“I’ll try not to see that as a bad omen” Dean sighs.

“I don’t know why you put up with that damn dog” Sam growls out ashamed to have let the dog win the papers from his hand.

“Look I know that you and Lucifer have never got along” Dean starts “but he really is the sweetest dog, maybe not right now, but normally” he tails off.

“You only like him cos it means you get to walk through Singer park every day and stare at the cute dude who walks through it.” Sam replies more sharply than he meant to.

“No it’s not" Dean replies heating up “I mean, I don’t stare at the cute dude, I mean what cute dude” Dean flounders.

The look Sam gives them at this says all you need to know about how unconvincing Dean’s response is.  

“Well, yeah, alright so the guy is damn cute, but hey you know I’m a sucker for blue eyes and that guy has got the brightest blue eyes I’ve ever seen, and damn his hair Sammy it’s like it was made to help held onto and tugged during a good ...”

“You definitely do not need to finish that sentence” Sam interrupts.

“Do you even know if he likes dudes?” Sam asks instead.

“Well no” Dean blushes, “I’ve never actually build up enough nerve to speak to him yet, but I keep letting Luci off lead in the hopes he’ll run over to him or some shit like that but so far the dog just isn’t playing ball”.

Sam just laughs at him “You are pathetic dude, just talk to the guy”.

“Yeah maybe one of these days Sammy, right now I like my secret crush, besides he probably isn’t even into dudes, let alone into me. Just let me have my fantasy for now.”

“Yeah yeah” Sam replies “One of these day’s you’re going to realise your own worth and see what we all see, but I’ll leave you in peace for now. Set up the meeting with Gabriel though yeah, if you’re serious about this coffee shop then we need to get the legalities sorted asap.”

“Will do Sammy, will do.”


	4. Chapter 4 - "Who gets up at this damn time?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story on Castiel and Gabriel's childhood whilst Cas grumbles about getting up so early.

**Chapter 4 –** **“Who gets up at this damn time?”**

**_Castiel’s P.O.V. Present day._ **

Castiel groans as he gets out of bed. The alarm noisily blaring beside him shows the unbelievably early time of 7.30am, he contemplates turning it off and rolling over, but he promised Gabriel and whilst Castiel hates early mornings he will do anything for his brother.

“Who gets up at this damn time?” he mutters to himself as he forces himself to get out of the comfort of his bed. 

If he didn’t truly love his brother there is no way he would be up right now. He normally isn’t awake until at least 9am. Being a professional photographer gives him to luxury of setting his own work hours, which generally involve working no earlier than 10am but does involve the occasional late night. But he promised Gabriel that he would help redecorate the new coffee shop today, and that meant a 9am start.

He still can’t bring himself to say the name of said store, but no amount of reasoning and nagging on Castiel’s part will get Gabriel to change the name and Castiel isn’t mean enough to withhold help when asked for it no matter how disapproving he is.

Besides, he’s intrigued to meet Gabriel’s mystery backer who is supposed to be also helping out today. He still can’t believe Gabriel managed to find anyone idiotic enough to agree to the café name, let alone the fact that he offered to fund the Coffee shop whilst drunk at a pub! 

Castiel is appalled that anyone would make a business decision whilst drinking but who is he to judge, if the idiotic fool is stupid enough to go into business with his brother when inebriated, and if Gabriel is to be believed purely on the basis of the name of the café, then it’s certainly not his place to tell him. Although honestly, what kind of person does that!

Although, Castiel reassures himself, Gabriel will make the business work. He’s always be savey minded and cunning, right from childhood constantly using his brain power to prank Castiel in a range of varied ways that make Castiel shudder to remember. Only now Gabriel will be putting his mind to work in a way that will benefit him financially and give him some security, not just to satisfy his inane sense of humour.

If he’s honest with himself Castiel has always been worried that Gabriel will follow in their elder brother Luke’s footsteps. Luke was also a prankster growing up, only Luke always took it one step too far.

Where Gabriel would set up a trip wire with buckets of syrup and feathers to fall on you, Luke would set up buckets full of sharpened nails and fire crackers. 

Where Gabriel would prank call his friends, Luke would prank call the police! Castiel remembers his dad emit furious that time, and Chuck didn't often get angry, not that it did any good. It never did any good, whenever Luke was told off it only made him rebel further to worse and worse acts. Culminating in …

No. Castiel resolutely refuses to think on that now though, today is supposed to be a good day and besides he is fairly sure Luke only did it because he was acting out when their father left.

Luke could never forgive their father for leaving, although Castiel secretly believes it was Luke’s rebellious nature that was a large part of why he walked out on them and their mother in the first place.

Turning his thoughts away from such negative emotions for the second time, Castiel forces himself to focus on the future instead. Gabriel is finally showing signs of wanting to settle down and grow up and Castiel is damn well going to support that in any way he can, even if he does hate the stupid name.


	5. Chapter 5 - "You really are full of shit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Dean but doesn't even notice him!

**Chapter 5 –** **“You really are full of shit”**

**_Castiel’s P.O.V._ **

Castiel was a little later than he had planned to be walking into the coffee shop. He’d taken a casual walk through Singer park in the hopes of seeing Mr Adorable.

Recently every time Castiel had walked through the park he’d seen a really cute guy with blond hair and adorable freckles walking an adorable puppy dog. Castiel was too shy to go over and speak to him directly but he enjoyed looking from a distance.

As he was sure to never know the man's name Castiel called him Mr Adorable in the privacy of his head. If Gabriel ever found out he would never live it down. 

Castiel knew he was walking through the park a lot earlier than normal today so the likelihood was that the guy wouldn’t be out yet, but he couldn’t help slowing his steps in hope anyway.

“Seriously dude, the sign is amazing” Castiel heard someone gush as he walked through the café door.

This must be the idiotic investor he thinks to himself dragging his thoughts abruptly away from the cute guy he had hoped to see. Castiel isn’t quite sure what to expect of the backer, and he can honestly say he hasn’t given him much thought. He’s probably some lazy, rich, stuck up youth spending his parent’s money without a thought. More money than sense is his conclusion. Castiel doesn’t expect this Dean to be any help at all today.

“Well thanks Deano, I am pleased with how it came out. I think the brown back ground really makes the white writing really stand out you know.” Castiel hears Gabriel reply. “Besides the brown reminds me of coffee beans” Gabriel continues effecting a snobbish superior attitude “and we all know customers need that subtle reminder of what to expect upon entering the coffee shop”.

“You really are full of shit” Dean laughs back. Castiel can’t help but agree in his head.

Castiel doesn’t even glance up, he is used to Gabriel’s sense of humour and doesn’t expect any less than for the sycophantic idiot to fawn over him. Although he does secretly admit to himself that the guy has a nice voice, slightly grating but warm at the same time.

Shaking his head of these thoughts Castiel goes straight to the counter to pick up the bucket he left there yesterday when he helped out and fills it straight away with warm water from the tap and half the bottle of sugar soap he brought with him. He then goes straight to the wall he knows Gabriel wants painting today and starts cleaning it of all the accumulated grime and grease of the previous owners.

Castiel is so engrossed in his task that he doesn’t notice Gabriel and Dean leave to collect the paint from the store. He barely notices the shout of “See ya in a few Cassie, don’t hold any crazy parties whilst we’re out!” from Gabriel.


	6. Chapter 6 - “Yo freckles, stop drooling on my baby bro we got work to do”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now from Dean's P.O.V  
> This is basically the same as the previous chapter with a few added extras from Dean's perspective.

**Chapter 6 –** **“Yo freckles, stop drooling on my baby bro we got work to do”**

**_Dean’s P.O.V This starts as a retelling of the previous chapter but from Dean’s point of view._ **

Dean’s been at the café since 6am, long before Gabriel turned up, and has been working hard to build the benches that Gabriel wants to go with the tables.

They discussed this over the phone last night, Gabriel was all for buying new seats using Dean’s money, but Dean argued with him that it would be better if he made them himself.

Gabriel was sceptical of Dean’s abilities until he explained how he used to make his and Sam’s furniture growing up. Dean was quite proud of his carpentry skills and even contemplated doing a course in it at one point. Gabriel relinquished his notion of buying the benches when Dean explained how he could make them for a fraction of the cost, and that they would look more authentic rustic as well, which was the look they were going for.

Dean felt relieved that Gabriel was happy for him to be actively involved in setting up the café, he knew most people preferred the kinds of investors that put up and shut up. What was the term Sammy used, ah yeah ‘silent investors’. Dean wouldn’t have done that if needed but so far Gabriel seemed glad of the help and Dean had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the distraction.

He’d made two benches by the time Gabriel had shown his face around 9am. “Wow Deano, these look amazing” Gabriel squealed with delight.

“Yeah, well, they did turn out better than I expected” Dean muttered back turning red at the unexpected praise.

“No seriously, I mean, I didn’t honestly think they would be that great you know, lots of people lie about having these kinds of skills and I just thought you were saying it to impress me you know, but honestly these are great.” Dean wonders if Gabriel has some form of verbal diarrhoea as he keeps talking whilst shoving candy into this mouth.

Dean doesn’t quite know how to respond so he decides to not say anything and just puts his tools down.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” He asks Gabriel.

“Well my little bro, Cassie, is coming in again to help us out today, he was in yesterday but you didn’t get to meet him did you as you weren’t here.” Seriously the dude doesn’t even take a breath Dean thinks to himself. “So anyways, we cleaned up a bit yesterday and put the sign up out front and so I thought today we could start painting. What do you think?”

“Of the idea of painting or of the sign?” Dean asks rolling his eyes as Gabriel shoves yet more candy into his mouth.

“Well the painting but come to think of it what did you think of the sign? Awesome right?” Gabriel sounds a bit nervous here like he really wants Dean’s approval.

Dean likes to tease, and he has rarely had a chance to wind up Gabriel yet, so he shrugged his shoulder and replied with his most deadpan expression “Yeah, it’s okay I guess”.

The shocked and hurt look Gabriel gives him is enough to have Dean caving straight away. “Seriously dude, the sign is amazing” he reassures him.

“Well thanks Deano, I am pleased with how it came out.” Gabriel replies with a real look of relief on his face before his cheeky grin reappears. “I think the brown back ground really makes the white writing really stand out you know. Besides the brown reminds me of coffee beans” Gabriel continues effecting a snobbish superior attitude “and we all know customers need that subtle reminder of what to expect upon entering the coffee shop”.

“You really are full of shit” Dean laughs back with a wide grin on his face. He can recognise when someone is covering their insecurities with humour, after all he does it all the time himself.

Just as he is about to tease Gabriel further Dean sees the most angelic man walk through the door. He walks straight to the sink and grabs a bucket to start cleaning. 

“So… we painting?” Gabriel asks. 

"What? Um, yeah". Dean knows he's staring but Jesus he's never seen anyone so attractive before, with jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes the guy looks so out of place in the dusty shop, and yet he moves with a calm familiarity and purpose not even looking at Dean and Gabriel. 

“Yo freckles, stop drooling on my baby bro we got work to do” Gabriel mocks as he waves a hand in front of Dean's face.

"what? I wasn't drooling. I was just..."

"yeah, we all know what you were just thinking Dean and I'll say again, he's my baby brother so down boy!" 

“Yeah, right" Dean blushes. "So, um do you even have any paint supplies?” Dean asks trying to get his errant thoughts back on track.

"You know like paint brushes, stirrers, rollers, dust sheets and you know PAINT!” Dean gets more and more amused as it becomes obvious Gabriel has not got any of these.

“Come on short round. Let’s hit the hard ware store.” Dean puts on his coat as he’s talking, giving a last look at Castiel as he does so.

“Alright Deano, I’ll let that one slide on the basis that you stop perving for a few minutes! See ya in a few Cassie, don’t hold any crazy parties whilst we’re out!” Gabe shouts as they walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - "Did you just call me a hobbit?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, who you calling short stack?” Gabe replies turning to look at the new comer and very obviously gives Sam the once over. “Although compared to you Sasquatch I guess I am on the short side. Makes the right height for more interesting things though, wouldn’t you agree?”  
> “Gabriel, you will not make lewd suggestions to my very innocent little brother” Dean coughs out appalled.  
> “Who say’s I’m so innocent Dean? And I can stand up for myself thank you very much. I agree, Gabriel is it, being short could be beneficial I mean if I ever have a ring that needs destroying I know who to call.”  
> “Did you just make a Lord of the Rings joke Samshine?” Gabriel asks incredulously. “Did you call me a hobbit?!”  
> Dean smiles smugly “I’m so proud. I guess I brought you up right after all.”  
> “Well” Gabriel counters with another lewd grin “You know what they say about big feet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, life intervened for a while but I should be back on track now. Will try to post another chapter tonight after this one. Comments and Kudos are always nice to get. Hope you all like, and as always any suggestions on how to improve my writing are always welcome. Enjoy x

**Chapter 7 - "Did you just call me a Hobbit?!"**

**Dean's P.O.V**

 

Dean was disappointed to get back to the café and find Castiel had already left. Although Gabriel had taken so long choosing paint colours that he wasn't really surprised. Honestly, how someone could spend so long looking at different shades of white Dean would never understand. Eventually Gabriel had decided upon Cappuccino White for the walls around the seating area with a Candyfloss silk emulsion paint for the wall directly behind the counter. Dean really shouldn’t have been surprised with either choice, particularly the candyfloss, Gabriel hadn’t stopped munching on sweets since they had left.

Dean tried to cover his disappointment by asking Gabriel a bit more about his family life. “So, you lived in the area long Gabe?” “Most of my life Dean-o, why’d you ask?” Gabriel replied absently whilst sticking yet another chocolate bar into his mouth. “No reason, just want to know a bit more about my business partner is all.” Dean countered. “You got much family in the area?” he tried again. “Nah, just me and Cassie. We do have another brother, Luke, but I don’t really like to talk about him if you don’t mind. Besides, don’t need anyone other than Cassie. He might be a grumpy fucker at times but he’s always there when I need him. Why the interest?”

Gabriel fixes Dean with an intense stare, which is very unnerving as Gabriel is usually so easily distracted that Dean doesn’t think he’s ever focused so much on him before and it makes him uncomfortable. Dean starts to blush and mumble how he’s not interested and how he should probably get on with making the tables now anyhow.

Dean can feel Gabriel is still looking at him while he walks away. “Whatever you say Dean-o, just remember that no matter how important you are to my business if you do anything to hurt my baby brother I will kill you.”

Dean looks up shocked “You’re kidding, right?” However, he can see by Gabriel’s continued stare that he is extremely serious. “Look Gabe, I get it right. I’m a big brother myself and get the protective thing but I wouldn’t hurt anyone, least of all someone I liked. Cas probably wouldn’t be interested in me anyway, it’s not like I have a lot to offer anyone.” Dean gets more morose as he talks, thinking about how boring his life is aside from the recent few weeks helping with the café. He has no real hobbies and other than walking Lucifer he doesn’t even leave his apartment very often. Dean might come across as full of bravado but in reality he’s really shy. Benny and Sam are the only real friends he has.

Gabriel interrupts his downward spiral “He would you know.”

“Would what?” Dean asks confused.

“Be interested.” Gabe states. “Cas has been alone for a long time, but he’s not meant to be. He’s too loving and caring to be on his own, and he’s fiercely loyal to anyone he deems worthy enough. Heck he’s stood up for me often enough when I’ve messed up. You seem honest Dean, and I don’t do serious very often, but if you genuinely like my little bro then I’ll help you out. Cassie deserves to be happy and something tells me you would make him happy.”

“Wow Gabe.” Dean doesn’t really know what to say.

“If you ever tell him I said all that though I will be forced to put glue in the hand wash and glitter in your tool box so you end up looking like that silver glittery troll with the autotuned voice.”

“You been watching ‘Trolls’ again Gabe?” Dean asks with a chuckle.

“What can I say the music is catchy” he replies with a wink.

“Don’t worry Gabe, if Cas were ever interested I promise I would treat him right and that I will never tell him that you are a caring big brother who loves him. I mean no one would want to hear that right?!” Dean laughs.

At that moment Sam walks in to the café. “Whose big brother cares for him?” He asks, “Can’t be mine as he forgot he was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago to walk home!”

Dean can see Sam is only mildly annoyed so he doesn’t worry too much. “Sorry little bro, got caught up with short stack here picking paint colours.”

“Hey, who you calling short stack?” Gabe replies turning to look at the new comer and very obviously gives Sam the once over. “Although compared to you Sasquatch I guess I am on the short side. Makes the right height for more interesting things though, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Gabriel, you will not make lewd suggestions to my very innocent little brother” Dean coughs out appalled.

“Who say’s I’m so innocent Dean? And I can stand up for myself thank you very much. I agree, Gabriel is it, being short could be beneficial I mean if I ever have a ring that needs destroying I know who to call.”

“Did you just make a Lord of the Rings joke Samshine?” Gabriel asks incredulously. “Did you call me a hobbit?!”

Dean smiles smugly “I’m so proud. I guess I brought you up right after all.”

“Well” Gabriel counters with another lewd grin “You know what they say about big feet!”


	8. Chapter 8 – “Whatever you say Pinocchio. But for the record, I’m not the one whose sprouting wood right now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Cassie my boy, you are in luck as I have it on very good authority that Geppetto in there thinks you are cuter than a candied apple at Halloween”.  
> “Don’t tease me Gabriel, I am not in the mood. Just because I admitted to liking someone does not give you licence to lie to me. Besides, I never said I liked him just that I had noticed him walking his dog.”  
> “Whatever you say Pinocchio. But for the record, I’m not the one whose sprouting wood right now.”  
> Castiel can feel himself turn purple and starts spluttering.  
> “I meant growing a wooden nose Cas” Gabriel is almost hysterically laughing at him now. “Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter Cassie” he laughs whilst walking back towards the café.

**Chapter 8 – “Whatever you say Pinocchio. But for the record, I’m not the one whose sprouting wood right now.”**

**Castiel’s P.O.V**

 

Castiel had been helping Gabriel out at the café for the past few weeks and aside from that one time he hadn’t seen Dean at all, although I guess you could say he hadn’t really seen Dean that time either since he was so preoccupied prepping the walls for painting that he hadn’t looked up once. So he was completely unprepared when he walked into the café today and found a strange man painting instead of his brother as he expected.

Dean hadn’t even noticed Castiel’s entrance as he was too busy singing along to music playing through a small speaker set up Gabriel had organised yesterday.  Castiel took the time to look at the man who had invested so blindly in the business and realised that he wasn’t a stranger at all. Castiel’s face slowly turned red as he realised that the man currently serenading the room, in a very nice singing voice coincidentally, was none other than the dog owner Castiel had been secretly perving over for the past few months. With a quiet squeak Castiel ran straight back outside the café and straight into Gabriel who sauntering in late as usual.

“Gabriel” Castiel hissed dragging him back down the street before Gabriel even had a chance to work out what was going on. “How could you not tell me who Dean was?” Castiel continues looking mortified.

“I did tell you.” Gabriel looks very confused. “I met him at a bar and he offered me the money. I don’t understand Cas, you met him the last time he was here?”

“No, I mean, I didn’t see him last time and you didn’t say that he was, but then I guess you never saw him in the park and I never told you so”

“Cassie, what the hell are you going on about?” Gabriel interjects his rambling.

“Dean!” Castiel all but shouts back. “You never told me that he has a dog.”

“Dean has a dog?” Now Gabriel is really confused. “Why would I know that and why on earth is it important anyhow?”

Castiel feels his face turning red again, he’s fairly sure even his ears have gone red this time as he tries to work out how to answer Gabriel. “Because he’s the man who, I mean, I’ve seen him before, in the park, walking his dog and…”

“So he’s the reason you take so long walking through the damn park every day!” Gabriel exclaims with a look of real glee on his face. “Well Cassie my boy, you are in luck as I have it on very good authority that Geppetto in there thinks you are cuter than a candied apple at Halloween”.

“Don’t tease me Gabriel, I am not in the mood. Just because I admitted to liking someone does not give you licence to lie to me. Besides, I never said I liked him just that I had noticed him walking his dog.”

“Whatever you say Pinocchio. But for the record, I’m not the one whose sprouting wood right now.”

Castiel can feel himself turn purple and starts spluttering.

“I meant growing a wooden nose Cas” Gabriel is almost hysterically laughing at him now. “Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter Cassie” he laughs whilst walking back towards the café.

Castiel is mortified. What if Gabriel says something to Dean? And how can the man he has seen be so cute and loving with that gorgeous puppy of his be the naïve rich boy he had thought Gabriel’s investor to be. Realising that he had perhaps been a tad judgemental about the investor Castiel races back into the café before Gabriel has a chance to drop him in it.

When he makes it back through the door he can hear that Gabriel is innocently talking about the paint job and how the furniture of the café will be laid out. It gives Castiel a chance to look at Dean properly. He’s wearing ripped jeans and a tight white T-shirt which clearly shows his abs when he reaches up with the brush to paint the top of the walls. Castiel can’t get over how toned Dean is and can practically feel himself start to drool.

He starts to re-evaluate everything Gabriel’s every told him about his investor and realises that he doesn’t really know much about Dean other than the fact that he decided to invest at a bar and that he has a younger brother who is a lawyer. Gabriel mentioned him the other night, Sam he thinks the name was.

Dean finally finishes painting the top of the wall and turns for the first time noticing that Castiel is there. As Dean’s eyes lock on to his Castiel can’t help but notice that they are the most amazing shade of green. He doesn’t even realise he is staring until he hears Gabriel cough.

“You must be Dean.” He stutters out going slightly pink once again, what is it about this man that makes him blush? Castiel has never been one to blush easily and he must have felt himself turning red more times in the last 30 minutes than he has in his whole life.

“And you must be the infamous Castiel” Dean replies with a warm smile. “Gabriel has told me a lot about you. Don’t worry all good things”

“Now I know you’re lying” Castiel replies automatically. “Gabriel would never knowingly say anything nice about anyone unless they bribed him with candy.” Castiel hesitantly smiles up at Dean. “But it is very nice to meet you Dean. I’m sorry I didn’t say hello properly before, I was busy preparing the wall and…”

“Hey, no worries I get it. You were focused on a job. You did a good job too by the way, saved me loads of hours prep work so thanks.” Dean replies still staring into Castiel’s eyes with a small intimate smile on his lovely plump lips. Castiel can feel himself lick his lips in response and sees Dean’s eyes flick to his lips in response. Maybe Gabriel wasn’t lying for once.

“So, you guys busy tonight?” Deans asks turning to face Gabriel briefly before looking back to Castiel. “Because me and Sammy are going for drinks at the Roadhouse to celebrate his new promotion and I thought you guys might be interested in joining us?”

“We’d love to Deanny boy” Gabriel replies without a beat which leaves Castiel wondering what Gabriel’s interest is in this, but he can’t disagree it would be nice to go and get to know Dean properly.

“Awesome, well I gotta go now but see you there at about 7pm ok?” Dean hasn’t looked away from Castiel since asking them both out and Castiel has to fight off yet another blush as he replies.

“7pm is fine Dean. I look forward to seeing you and Sam later.”

Dean looks genuinely happy as he walks out the door whistling to himself. Maybe Gabriel really wasn’t lying Castiel thinks for the second time and he starts quietly humming along to the radio as he takes over painting the walls.


	9. Chapter 9 - "Just call me Loki"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jesus Gabriel, you drink like a Norse god!" Dean laughs.  
> "Just call me Loki" Gabe replies with a bow and a lewd wink at Sam.  
> Sam snorts inelegantly into his drink, then hides his slowly reddening face as he takes another sip of his beer. Ignoring Sam, Dean continues "I always thought I'd make a good Thor myself." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not really sure where to go from here if I'm honest, any suggestions welcome. Would anyone be interested in a chapter from Gabriel or Sam's point of view explaining what happened when they went to get drinks? Or would you prefer me to go straight to Dean and Cas' first date?  
> Any and all suggestions welcome.

**Chapter 9 – “Just call me Loki”**

**Dean’s P.O.V**

Dean, Cas, Gabriel and Sam are sitting at a booth at the Roadhouse. Dean has been trying not to stare at Cas but is finding it difficult. Damn but the man has the bluest eyes he thinks he has ever seen, and he’s wearing these gorgeous black jeans that really hug his ass in a way that almost has Dean drooling before he’s even ordered a drink. He has to admit that Gabriel is in top form too, wearing tight blue jeans and a bold top that says, ‘If in doubt, pull it out!’ Gabriel hasn’t stop making jokes since they got here, which Dean must admit he is for once grateful for as he gets tongue tied every time Cas so much as looks at him.

After one particularly crude joke Gabriel leans back and downs a pint in one go, which honestly impresses Dean. "Jesus Gabriel, you drink like a Norse god!" he laughs.

"Just call me Loki" Gabe replies with a bow and a lewd wink at Sam.

Sam snorts inelegantly into his drink, then hides his slowly reddening face as he takes another sip of his beer. Ignoring Sam, Dean continues "I always thought I'd make a good Thor myself." 

"Nah, you'd be ratatoskr." Gabriel replies with a grin. Sam and dean both look up at this, not sure whether Gabriel had made up a name or not. 

Castiel just looked at Gabriel with confusion, his head tilted to the side in a way Dean really didn't find cute, honestly. It looked like Cas knew the joke but just didn't get it. 

"You never heard of Ratatoskr?" Gabriel continues "he was really important." 

"Gabriel, I fail to see how calling Dean a squirrel is amusing." Castiel interrupts. 

"Aw Cassie, you ruined my punch line!" Gabriel complains. 

When Dean looks questioningly at Castiel he answers, "Ratatoskr was a mischievous squirrel in Norse mythology who carried messages between the different gods." 

"Oh, okay. Well I thought you were calling me a rat, so I guess mischievous squirrel is better than that." Dean replies with a shrug.

Sam, who had just got himself back under control starts snorting again at Dean's response. “You know Dean, some people say squirrels are just rats with longer tails.”

"Well what about you Sasquatch?! Do they have a big foot in Norse mythology Cas?" Dean says whilst glaring at his not so little brother. 

"Actually, the oldest account of Bigfoot was recorded in 986 AD by a Norse called Leif Ericson. He wrote about manlike beasts that were "horribly ugly, hairy, swarthy and with great black eyes". He called them Skellring." Castiel starts explaining quite animatedly, only at Deans snort did he realise that he had unintentionally insulted Sam with his ramblings. 

 "Not that I think you are at all like that Sam" he tries to explain going red in the face whilst Dean laughs hysterically pointing at Sam. 

 "Hairy..." Dean wheezes pointing at Sam's long hair, "swarthy" he points to Sam's lean muscles (Sam liked to run and visit the gym to stay in shape) "and ... and horribly ugly!" Dean snorts himself at this and collapses back into his chair continuing to laugh at Sam’s attempts to bat his hands away. 

 "Ignore him Samshine, I see you more as a Norse Moose." Gabriel tried to console Sam. 

 "A moose?!!" Sam exclaims, even more shocked. “How is that supposed to be any better?”

 "Well" Gabriel tries to explain going red and running his hand across the back of his neck as he squirms " the moose is known in Norway to be the King of the Forest. He carries within his spirit the deep knowledge and mysteries of the forest. So he’s really important and honourable." Gabriel sinks lower into his chair as he replies.

 "So, I'm a king?" Sam asks smiling. "I'm take that over a squirrel any day." Sam sticks his tongue out at Dean. 

“Yeah yeah, live it up princess.” Dean replies with a smile “Just don’t ask me to be your handmaiden or any of that shit alright.”

 “I think you would make a very attractive handmaiden” Cas interjects with a very straight face making everyone laugh hysterically all over again.

 

It’s a while before anyone calms down enough for another conversation, when they do it’s Gabriel who talks first asking Sam to join him in getting in the next round leaving Dean and Cas alone for the first time. “So Dean, what do you do for fun? I know you have a dog.”

“Yeah Luci, he’s wonderful. He’s a black and white akita and a rescue dog, and you know I don’t know why anyone would ever abandon a dog you know, I mean he’s crazy sometimes and has a wild streak but he’s the sweetest dog really and he just wants to be loved you know. I guess people look at him and think he’s scary coz he’s so big and Akita’s were originally Japanese fighting dogs, so they have this reputation but he’s not like that honestly, he just a big soppy thing looking for his place in the world.”  Castiel’s not entirely sure if Dean is describing his dog or himself there, but he does understand and has seen how much Dean loves his dog. It’s one of the things that attracted him to Dean in the first place.

“So how did you know I have a dog anyhow? I don’t remember telling Gabriel.”

“Oh, err, I’ve seen you walk him. In Singer park a few times. To be honest I didn’t know it was you until I saw you in the café the other day.” Cas replies going ever so slightly pink. Dean can’t understand why that makes Cas blush but he’s just so darn cute that he doesn’t care.

“Oh right, well next time you see us you should join us on our walk, I mean Luci would love the extra company.”

“Okay” Cas agrees, and Dean feels like he’s just won the lottery.

“So, what about you Cas? What do you do for fun?”

“Not much if I’m honest Dean” Cas replies honestly “I’m a fairly boring person. I like to read, and I spend a lot of time on the computer as part of my job”.

“Gabriel said you were into photography or something?” Dean prompts.

“I’m a professional photographer” Cas explains “But I don’t do wedding photos or anything like that, I work freelance for magazines, mostly wildlife and candid shots so I get to travel a bit and I love my work. I get to focus on the beauty of life and nature, people don’t realise how amazing this world is Dean. There is so much wonder and mystery to it. I get to see the best and worst of life and I can’t help but marvel at how much hope and love there still is in mankind even in the darkest of situations.” Dean sees the love and pride on Castiel face as he talks, he really loves his job and Dean is slightly envious of that.

“I was in Zambia a few months ago and saw the most horrendous poverty, but I saw hope too. There were the usual people building schools and houses etc era but the one image that really captured my heart was when I saw a young boy of about 6 years old who had lined up for hours at a food bank immediately give over half his food away to another young boy who he was obviously looking after. You know, he was starving, and no one would have judged him for eating it all himself, but he didn’t, he shared it. It made me proud to be human, to see the capacity we have for love even in the bleakest of situations.”

“You know I think I saw that image, wasn’t it on the front of National Geographic or something? I can’t believe that was you.” Dean replies with awe in his voice and face. That image had really spoken to him on a personal level, it had made him want to do something to help another who needed it and had ultimately led to his decision to adopt Lucifer.

 

“You know Gabriel and Sam have been gone a long time” Castiel says partly to deflect attention away from himself.

“Don’t worry Cas, Sam can stand up for himself. I’m sure they’re fine. In fact, here they are now.” Dean spots them walking back to the table with the drinks and notices that Sam’s lips look a bit bruised and Gabriel’s hair is messier than it was earlier. Dean resolutely refuses to focus on that though and pushes it far from his mind. Just like he doesn’t see that Gabriel has put his hand on Sam’s thigh as they sit down.

“So, it’s getting late guys and I’ve got to be up early tomorrow to plan for a deposition, so I guess I’ll be going.” Sam announces a little while after finishing his drink. “Gabe, didn’t you have plans to get up early to go to the café as well?” He asks. 

“What? Oh yeah” Gabriel replies with an obvious wink “So I did at that. Well, come on then Sasquatch I’ll walk you to your car. See you later Dean-o and be good Cassie”. He says as they saunter out.

“I hate to break it to you Dean but I’m fairly sure your brother and mine are not going their separate ways just yet.” Castiel announces with a grim face.

“Yeah, I’d kind of figured that one out Cas.” Dean grins back “And I have to say, it’s not a bad idea.”

“You mean you like the idea of Sam and Gabriel” Castiel looks confused.

“No, I meant, well yeah I supposed I do, like I said Sam can stand up for himself, but I meant the bit about making plans to meet up again sounding like a good idea. That is, if you want to.” Dean looks so nervous asking that Castiel can’t help lifting his hand to cup Dean’s cheek.

“I would like that very much Dean.”

Dean grins and turn into Cas’s hand kissing his palm “Me too Cas, me too”.


	10. Chapter 10 - “Seriously Cassie? Me? Low on blood sugar? You’ve met me right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's anxiety is making him nervous and his sudden and instant attraction to Dean's significantly taller and hotter younger brother is not helping matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags of anxiety and self-depreciating thoughts in this chapter.

**Chapter 10 - “Seriously Cassie? Me? Low on blood sugar? You’ve met me right?”** **Gabriel’s P.O.V.**

Gabriel muses over what to wear with a nonchalance that belies how nervous he actually feels. He really needs tonight to go well. He often struggles with confidence and anxiety but tries really hard not to show it, covering his lack of confidence and paranoia with jokes and pranks that stop anyone from paying too close attention to him. He’s been doing this so long that it’s almost second nature to him.

Tonight, he’s stressing that Dean will decide he doesn’t like him after all and will pull out of the café, after all anyone who spends enough time with him usually get annoyed and leave so why would Dean be any different. Gabriel can cope with people leaving him, at least that’s what he tells himself, but he really wants the coffee shop to work. He doesn’t often let himself dream seriously but ever since they got the rental agreement for the shop and started decorating he has allowed himself to picture it. He would finally have a home, a place he can legitimately call his own that no one else can lay claim to or kick him out of. He can see himself living in the flat over the coffee shop. He’s even started an out of hours baking and catering course to brush up on his pastry skills. Cassie is too busy stressing over what to wear himself to even notice that Gabriel is going into an internal tailspin over the whole situation.

“For god’s sake Cassie just choose a top and some jeans so we can get out of here already” he snaps.

Castiel glances up in surprise, Gabriel is hardly ever snappy, impatient yes but not snappy. “Are you low on blood sugar?” he enquires with a very serious expression on his face.

“Seriously Cassie? Me? Low on blood sugar? You’ve met me right?”

“Well, I haven’t seen you eat a sweet confection in several hours and considering your normal intake is a sweet or piece of chocolate every 5 minutes or less this is a severe change for you and might have had an adverse effect on your sugar levels. Being used to so much more that is, they would have dipped. I can see no other reason for your grumpy and quite frankly rude question. I am merely taking my time to ensure I look respectable and do not show you up after all” Castiel responds in a very serious, almost quizzical tone of voice whilst looking genuinely concerned for Gabriel’s well-being.

“Geeze Cas, I hadn’t realised you were monitoring my intake so closely!” Gabriel joked back, whilst being secretly surprised and gladdened to know Castiel wasn’t as clueless as he appeared and that he cared enough for Gabriel to want to make a good impression on Dean.

“Well I’ve decided to wear this” he said picking up an innocuous looking pale blue top. It wasn’t until he pulled it on that Castiel could see the slogan If in doubt, pull it out!

“You cannot be serious Gabriel!” Castiel exclaimed laughing.

“Cassie you know me, I am rarely serious, but I am wearing this top”. Gabriel said with such a finality that Castiel doesn’t even try to argue.

 

They safely get to the Roadhouse and walk in, Castiel spots Dean straight away and directs Gabriel to the booth he is sitting at. When Gabriel notices the giant sitting next to Dean his first instinct tells him to run away, I mean has Dean brought protection for fucks sake? Then he remembers Dean saying he’d bring his brother, that must be who the giant is. By gods what genes run in that family! Where Dean is classically handsome with a symmetrical face and green eyes (yeah Gabriel noticed, so what? He’s only human), Sam looks to be extremely tall with a strong jaw and perfect hazel eyes with clear laughter lines around them. He looks kind Gabriel thinks to himself. Okay man, get a grip here, he thinks, Dean is your investor so you can’t fuck around with his brother no matter how handsome the sasquatch looks. He does slightly regret his choice of top now though.

 

Dean doesn’t even notice Gabriel appear, too busy drooling over Castiel. Ah well, at least he knows he can rely on Castiel not to mess this up, Castiel has never shown any interest in anyone before so why would he start now. Gabriel half wondered if Castiel was asexual, but was too polite to ask, besides it was Cassie’s business and not his to question.

Gabriel gets more and more anxious as the night goes on, he is so worried Dean will get bored or annoyed with him and pull out of the business, and the fact that he quite frankly fancies the panties off Sam but knows he can’t do anything about it is making him talk twice as fast as normal and he covers by telling as many obnoxious jokes as possible and drinking more than is healthy for someone who wants to make a good impression.

“What do a rubix cube and a penis have in common?” Gabriel asks with a slight slur he’s hoping no one notices. “They both get harder the longer you play with them!”

He internally cheers when Sam snorts, but then can’t help looking at Sam’s mouth and picturing all the things he could do with it and quickly downs his pint as a distraction.

“Jesus Gabriel, you drink like a Norse god!” he hears Dean exclaim.

“Just call me Loki” he replies with a bow at Dean can’t help winking at Sam. Dear god, what is he doing flirting with Sam. He must stop now he thinks but then Sam snorts again and all thinking goes out the window. Sam has turned a delightful shade of red and all Gabriel wants to do is make him blush again.

Dean is muttering something about thinking he is Thor, which Gabriel secretly thinks would apply better to Sam. He has the long hair after all. I mean Jesus the guy could be a walking Loreal advert. Gabriel can just imagine running his fingers through it and giving a gentle tug. Pulling himself up with a quick jerk he replies without thinking.

“Nah, you’d be Ratatoskr” with a fake grin at Dean. He then panics when he realises he has basically just called him investor a squirrel. This is exactly what he was afraid of doing. Gabriel internally berates himself with disgust. I mean, come on, a fucking squirrel! Of all the things you could call him you choose that! No wonder everyone hates you all the time, you insult people you want to impress, real mature Gabriel.

Castiel glances at him in confused concern as if he can hear the inner monologue inside his head. Quick think, how can you dig yourself out of this one he thinks.

"You never heard of Ratatoskr? He was really important." He tries, hoping that Dean and Sam don’t know much about Norse mythology beyond that in Marvel comics.

"Gabriel, I fail to see how calling Dean a squirrel is amusing." Castiel interrupts and his heart plummets.

"Aw Cassie, you ruined my punch line!" he covers, thinking to himself, just play it off as a joke. Worst case scenario he decides he hates you and pulls out of the coffee shop. I mean let’s face it you wouldn’t have failed anyway so this just saves you the effort of trying. He realises that Castiel is explaining the story of Ratatoskr and cannot imagine how he is going to save this. He may as well hit on Sam since Dean is obviously going to pull out now, although why would Sam want him when he’s just insulted his brother.

Only Sam is laughing again, and Dean only looks mildly offended. “I thought you were calling me a rat, so I guess a mischievous squirrel is better than that.” Dean says with a shrug.

Gabriel sighs in relief as Sam starts snorting again and insults Dean in turn. Maybe it will be okay, if Sam is joining in then Dean will understand it was just a joke, right?

"Well what about you Sasquatch?! Do they have a big foot in Norse mythology Cas?" Dean says whilst glaring at his not so little brother.

"Actually, the oldest account of Bigfoot was recorded in 986 AD by a Norse called Leif Ericson. He wrote about manlike beasts that were "horribly ugly, hairy, swarthy and with great black eyes". He called them Skellring." Castiel starts explaining, Gabriel has zoned out and is just staring at Sam who is looking more amused by the second.

God he’s beautiful, he can’t help but think. No way would he be a big foot, he’s majestic and strong.

“Ignore him Samshine, I see you more as a Norse Moose” he says trying to console Sam, he will be having words with Castiel later for insulting his Sammy (Jesus when did he start thinking of Sam as his?)

"A moose?!!" Sam exclaims, even more shocked. “How is that supposed to be any better?”

Shit Gabriel thinks, now I’ve insulted him.

"Well" Gabriel tries to explain going red and running his hand across the back of his neck as he squirms " the moose is known in Norway to be the King of the Forest. He carries within his spirit the deep knowledge and mysteries of the forest. So he’s really important and honourable." Gabriel sinks lower into his chair as he replies.

"So, I'm a king?" Sam asks smiling. "I'm take that over a squirrel any day." Sam then sticks his tongue out at Dean and Gabriel can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’m gonna get another round in” Gabriel says to Sam when it becomes increasingly clear that neither Dean or Castiel are paying them any attention. “Fancy giving me a hand?” He asks hopefully.

“Sure thing Gabe” Sam replies “I’ve been told I can be a bit handsy, so maybe I’ll be useful to you”. When Gabriel looks up in shock he notices Sam has a smirk on his face. Well, well, maybe he stands a chance after all, and it’s not like Dean would even notice at this point as he is staring lustfully at Castiel who Gabriel is very surprised to note is looking back with a very similar expression.

Guess I was wrong about old Cassie boy, he thinks, sure hope he doesn’t fuck it all up for me, but if there is anyone Gabriel can rely on he knows it is Castiel so for once he elects not to stress over this. “Lead the way Sammy boy” he replies instead “if you walk ahead it’ll give me chance to check out that fine behind you’ve been hiding all night” he smirks back daring Sam to stay at the table. Instead he salutes his ingenuity as Sam sashays ahead of him towards the bar.


	11. Chapter 11 - "Who could resist getting a BJ when it's on the menu"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Sabriel for you all, here's what happened at the bar. Written from Gabriels P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like this isn't the best chapter, but I've really struggled with this chapter and feel like I've left you all waiting for so long that I needed to post something even if I wasn't 100% on it. I may make some changes later but here is what I have currently.  
> I will move back to Destiel in the next chapter but will revisit Sabriel later I promise.

**Chapter 11 – “Who could resist getting a BJ when it’s on the menu” Gabriel’s P.O.V.**

Stood at the bar Gabriel is for once lost for words. He simply watches in awe as the bar tender makes the most amazing cocktail he has ever seen, as per Sam’s order. It’s fruity, pink with some form of glitter and has an umbrella sticking out the top. Sam turns pink as he realises Gabriel is staring and mutters something about not being able to resist the name.

“Come again Samshine?”

“I, well, I um” if at all possible Sam turns even pinker before finally grating out in a mildly aggravated tone “I didn’t expect it to look like this obviously! But I mean, who could resist getting a BJ when it’s on the menu” Sam smirks at Gabriel as he says the last part.

“Wow, you really went there huh. I mean I gotta say I’m impressed, although you really got to commit to the line before you make it you know. It’s more suave that way. But hey, now you’ve practiced on me I’m sure the bartender will get the smoother version.”

“Wait, what? The bartender? Why I would say that to the bartender Gabe, I’ve already ordered the drink.”

“Ok, so maybe not the bartender then I mean there are plenty of hot girls if that’s your preference. What about the dazzling blond behind you, she looks like she’d be a firecracker in bed.”

“What the hell Gabriel, you mean Jess?”

Of course he knows who she is, Gabe thinks. She’s really is the perfect specimen, if you’re into that kind of thing, which of course he isn’t but obviously Sam is, and Gabe isn’t fool enough to think he even stood a chance.

“You like her huh.” Sam looks down as he says this and then takes a sip of his drink to cover any emotion that might be on his face. “Well, I could introduce you if you want.” He offers.

“Very kind of your Samoose but she’s not really my type if you know what I mean. I’m sure she’d appreciate your BJ line though”.

At this Sam starts choking on his drink so hard that it actually starts squirting out his nose. Gabe starts pounding on his back whilst Sam turns purple trying to get his breath.

“You think me and Jess?” Sam lifts one eyebrow in a sarcastic manner. “I mean she’s cute sure, in a bake you cookie at the end of a hard day kind of way. But, that’s not really my tastes and I kind of thought you would have picked up on that.”

“So it is the bartender then, well I mean he’s hot too.” Gabriel starts whilst Sam looks on incredulously.

“Seriously, does anything ever shut you up?” he asks.

“What? Oh right, you want me to clear off so you can make your move. Gotcha. Tall dark and handsome don’t need a short blonde sprite getting in your way.” Gabriel starts to walk off at this, although he’s not really sure where to go as he doesn’t want to interrupt Cassie and Dean at the booth, Cassie was giving off some fairly strong signals before they left.

He’s so caught up in his train of thought he doesn’t even Sam walk after him, and barely notices his arm being grabbed before he’s spun back around.

“Gabriel, look I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I thought you realised that I liked you and you were flirting with me before, but I guess you didn’t mean it or something and that’s okay I’m a big boy and can handle rejection. Maybe we should just head back over to the others.”

“Wait, you like me?” I must have misheard, he thinks.

“Yeah, you mutton head, I like you” Sam repeats.

“Why?” Gabriel whispers, he kind even hide the honestly of such a reaction in his face or his tone of voice.

Sam doesn’t answer and at first Gabriel thinks it’s because there is no answer, I mean why would someone as good looking and honest to goodness nice as Sam is like him. But then Sam pulls him closer so that they are almost flush against each other and leans down capturing Gabriel’s lips in a kiss.

It starts as a sensual exploration of each other’s mouths but rapidly escalates into one of the most passionate kisses Gabriel has ever experienced. He reaches up and grabs Sam’s hair, pulling lightly on his luscious locks. Sam moans lightly at the sensation and Gabriel files that information away in the back of his brain for later.

After an indecent amount of time they finally separate gasping to get their breath back. Sam’s lips are red and swollen and Gabriel can feel that his are well. He runs his tongue across his bottom lip to assess the damage eliciting a groan from Sam.

“Seriously Gabe, you could have been a porn start with moves like that but we’re still in public so unless you’re ready to take this somewhere private then…” Sam just leaves the thought floating in the air.

“We could do that kiddo, if that’s what you really want.”

“Not a kid Gabriel” Sam starts sounding indignant “but yeah sounds like a plan to me” he finishes with a smile.

“Oh don’t worry Sammie boy, I know you’re not a kid, heck with your height you’re probably more donkey than goat right?” Gabriel leers looking Sam up and down in an obvious way.

“Care to go back to mine and find out?” Sam challenges.

Gabe all but runs back to the booth to grab his stuff. He’s surprised when Sam sits down again and wonders what kind of messed up games the kid is playing. He starts to feel dejected all over again when he feels Sam’s hand on his thigh. He looks up to Sam’s knowing eyes and hears him make an excuse to Dean about needing to leave so that he can get up early or something. He almost misses his prompt when Sam nudges him.

“Gabe, didn’t you have plans to get up early to go the café as well?”

“What? Oh yeah” Gabe winks at Cassie so he knows not to wait up later. “So I did at that. Well, come on the Sasquatch. I’ll walk you to your car. See you later Dean-o and be good to Cassie.” He finishes with he hopes is a slightly threatening tone of voice. A part of him wants to stay and make sure Cassie is okay, except Cassie is giving him strong vibes that he wants to be alone with Dean, and after the kiss he just shared with Sam he can only imagine what the rest of the night might have in store for him. In fact, he better stop imagining as his jeans were becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

Sam grabs him the moment they get inside the car pulling him in for another bruising kiss, then nibbles down his jawline sucking a mark on his pulse point. Gabriel can literally feel his pulse jump beneath Sam’s lips and his cock gave an answering twitch.

“Cut it Samshine or I won’t be able to drive straight”

“Straight is kind of the opposite to what I was hoping for” Sam replies.

Gabriel bursts out laughing and can’t stop, Sam looks surprised and when he doesn’t show any signs of stopping Sam actually starts to look hurt. Gabriel can see the hurt in his eyes but he can’t stop.

“Sorry Sam, I just..” he gasps “Wow I never heard such a cheesy line before in my life, and that’s after your BJ line earlier”.

“Right, well you don’t need to be so mean about it” Sam pouts.

“I’m sorry Sammie, I’ll make it up to you I promise” Gabriel lowers his voice and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Then he slams the car into gear and pulls away so quick the tyres squeal.

Damn, he didn’t expect in his wildest dreams that he would finish the night with Sam next to him heading back to his apartment for what he hopes will be a fulfilling night (in more ways than one). He looks over at Sam who looks back when he feels Gabriel’s eyes on him.

Sam give him knowing look and asks, “So Gabe, you have any rope ties at home?”


	12. Chapter 12 - “You know there are better ways to get me to sweat right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel helps Sam set up a prank for Dean, but they get kind of distracted. Minor smut, major fluff and some humour thrown in for good measure - just the way I like it (Gabriel seems to like it this way too).

**Chapter 12 – “You know there are better ways to get me to sweat right?” Sam’s P.O.V**

“When you asked about rope ties this really isn’t what I expected” Gabe smirks at Sam as they work hard to lift the benches. Sam finds it hard to respond for a few seconds, caught looking at Gabriel’s bulging biceps as he lifts the solid wood. For a short guy he’s a lot stronger than he looks and damn if that doesn’t turn Sam on. He’s struggling to remember that it was his idea to come to the coffee shop in the first place and can’t remember why he felt it was more important than just going back to his flat.

“Yeah, well I owed Dean one after the prank he played on me last week” he muttered, desperately trying to remind himself that it was better not to rush in to another relationship too quickly. He did that with Ruby and look where that got him. No, Gabriel seemed special and had come across quite insecure at the bar despite all his bravado and lewd jokes. Sam doesn’t want to rush anything here, despite the fact that he really kind of does and wishes he wasn’t always so damn sensible all the time.

“What did Deaney boy do to deserve this special treatment then?” Gabe inquires whilst fastening the tie to the last bench, which was now strung up from the ceiling’s steel rafters in a perfect replica of its previous position with the obvious difference that it was now hanging upside down and instead of standing on the floor.

“What?” Sam asks looking at Gabriel with a completely blank expression as he watches a single line of sweat drip down from his shoulder to his forearm, man he really wants to taste Gabe. Bet he tastes really sweet with all the candy he eats at every opportunity.

“Hello, Earth to Sammykins!” Gabe responds waving a hand in front of his face “I’m up here sweet cheeks” he laughs. “You know there are better ways to get me to sweat right?”

“Eh? Oh right, Dean…yeah..." Sam turns away from Gabriel so that he can concentrate, instead he looks over the store at all the benches now hung from the ceiling, it's not really obvious where the benches have gone until you look up. This will drive Dean insane he knows, which was the intention.

"He um, well, first he snuck into my flat and changed my shampoo to some weirdly floral girly stuff, which actually turned out to make my hair really soft and smell great so jokes on him for that one, but anyway I responded by adding one of those electric hand buzzer things to the inside of Luci’s dog lead so that he got a shock when he tried to take the mutt for a walk, that’s when he really kicked off. And he, um well, he put itching powder inside the pants legs of all my suits.” Sam went more and more red in the face as he explained the juvenile prank war he and Dean had going on.

“You put ... Oh Sammie that's genius! And then he put … in your… oh my god such a fifth grader thing to do but that’s priceless” Gabriel spluttered out laughing.

“Hey, it’s not funny Gabe! I didn’t notice until I was in the court house, I had to do my bloody closing arguments in front of a full jury whilst trying really hard not to scratch at my crotch and thighs!”

“Not to…I can just picture… please tell me there was an indignant old lady or stuck up business guy right in front of you” Gabriel was nearly choking with laughter at the image, tears welling up in his eyes.

Even Sam started chortling “There may have been an older lady yes, she kept staring at my crotch with such a cross and disapproving expression I felt it was going to fall off from shame”.

“Well, no we can’t have that Samshine, I have far too many plans for you for that to be allowed”.

And just like that Sam forgot again why it was such a bad idea to not be kissing Gabe against the wall, why he really shouldn’t be pushing his thigh between his legs, and why he really, really shouldn’t be subtly grinding into Gabe’s side.

It was Gabriel himself who pulled away in the end, all of Sam’s self-control completely gone out the window.

“Whilst I’m enjoying the opening act immensely Samsquatch” Gabriel manages to groan out, Sam moving to mouth at his neck and nibble on that special spot just behind his ear. “Maybe we should get out of here, I’m not sure this is how I want to christen my new business”.

Sam reluctantly steps back, panting a little from the effort that small act of self-control takes. Shaking his head slightly as it to clear it from the haze of his arousal.

“Yeah, you’re right probably not the look you were going for.”

“Friendly coffee shop come brothel” Gabriel chuckles “not really what I meant with Grumpy fuckers Sam no, nice interpretation though I’ll give you”.

Sam’s quite honestly struggling to keep up with the changes in mood with Gabriel from hot as hell to insecure, to hysterically funny and back again that the confusion causes him to say the first thing that comes to mind.

“Yeah, sorry, you’re just so damned hot Gabriel, I can’t really think straight, but I do think we should slow down and maybe get to know each other a bit more first you know. And it’s only a brothel if you pay for it, which you wouldn’t be, but we still shouldn’t coz I want this to mean more than that, and I respect you more than that, and well I honestly just wanted help with the prank and wasn’t really expecting to want you quite this much”.

Sam can feel his cheeks heating up more the longer he talks, and Gabriel’s face has fallen into an almost comical expression of shock, which makes Sam all the more nervous that maybe’s he said too much and should really just stop talking like 5 minutes ago.

“You think I’m hot?” Gabriel eventually squeaks out.

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror anytime recently Gabe?” Sam replies, unsure why that’s the bit Gabriel is focusing on “You’re a straight 10. But I promise I’m not just interested in your looks, you seem like a really nice guy too and you have a killer sense of humour, so I just don’t want to ruin this before it starts” Sam tries to explain again.

“No one could ever be accused of liking me for my looks Sammy boy, and come on if either of us is the 10 it’s clearly not me, although I’d say ten is too low a score for your godly good looks.”

“Seriously, Gabe, you’re hot so shut up. I can’t believe you don’t see it, but I promise to make sure you hear it as frequently as it takes for you to understand that it’s true. However, that wasn’t the point I was trying to make”.

“I get ya Sammy, and I agree we should take things slower, this feels real to me too. Don’t want to ruin it like I always do.” Gabe speaks with sincerity and emotional depth that he has kept hidden beneath a joking exterior before now, and even though Sam knew he was using humour to deflect it was really nice to hear that Gabe felt the same way and trusted him enough to say it.

“Let’s pack up and head home then, I can drop you back at yours on the way back” Sam pulls Gabriel in wrapping an arm over the shorter man’s shoulder as he walks to the door. “And remember, not a word to Dean and text me photos of his reaction when he first walks in. Man, I really wish I could be here to see it, but I think he might actually kill me for this one” he chuckles as they walk out to his car.


	13. Chapter 13 - "You know what they say about big feet right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what they say about big feet right?" Dean smirked  
> “You get that I’m your brother right dude?” Dean could almost hear the grimace in Sam’s voice which only made him smirk harder. 
> 
> A truly chick flic worthy conversation between Dean and Sam, full of fluff and angst. Don't worry, I'll get back to the smut soon (promises, promises). 
> 
> Not completely sold on the ending of this chapter, may revise and edit but it's here for now. You'll see Dean's reaction to the prank in the next chapter.

**Chapter 13 – “You know what they say about big feet right?” Dean’s P.O.V**

Dean woke up on cloud nine, like literally, he could hear the birds singing outside his window, Luci was sleeping peacefully at his feet and even the damned coffee he made tasted better than usual. He was silently reflecting on how perfect a morning it was when he heard a loud insistent buzzing coming from his jacket.

He jumped up tripping over Luci in the process and smacked his head on a chair on his way to the floor.

“Son on a bitch!” he exclaimed.

Okay, so maybe not the perfect morning he thought it was. Dean rubbed furiously at his head whilst still searching for his jacket which he’d slung carelessly on the floor last night. Finding the jacket underneath Luci who had stood up whining after Dean accidentally kicked him when he tripped.

Dean gave the dog a quick fuss as he answered the phone.

“I’m sorry sweetheart I didn’t mean to” he muttered to the dog.

“That’s okay darling, but what exactly didn’t you mean to do? Just so I know what I’m forgiving you for.” Dean heard Sam respond down the phone in an overly saccharine tone of voice.

“Bitch” Dean automatically replied laughing to which he heard the well-rehearsed

“Jerk” as Sam laughed back. “Though seriously, what did ya do?”

“Tripped over the dumb dog trying to find the phone.”

“Oh no, poor Luci! Is he okay?”

“Thanks for the sympathy there Samantha. The damn dog is fine, it’s me with the lump the size of Texas on me noggin.” Dean grumbled back still rubbing at his head.

“Don’t exaggerate Dean, I’m sure it’s not that bad. Besides I bet Cas would kiss it better if you asked him to” Sam snickers down the line.

“So are you ringing just to annoy me, or did you actually want something.” Dean prompts whilst walking to the kitchen to poor himself a second cup of coffee. Black with 2 sugars.

“I was wondering if you fancied going for a walk is all.” Sam answered sheepishly “maybe get some lunch or something”

“What’s wrong?” Dean immediately replies.

“Why’s something got to be wrong for me to want to hang out with my big bro all of a sudden” Sam moans

“There hasn’t but I can tell there is, I know you Sammy. Now spill” Dean almost growls at him.

“It’s nothing, it’s just things got a bit heated with Gabriel last night and I just want to talk through it all with you. I think I might really like him, but I don’t trust myself after last time and well you know.” Sam mutters sheepishly.

“Did Gabriel try anything?” I will kick his ass business partner or not Dean thinks to himself.

“No, god no, nothing like that Dean honest. I just want to make sure I’m not making the same mistakes all over again is all. So, will you meet me? Please? Bring Luci too and I can check he’s okay after your hit him with your big oafish feet”.

“My big feet, seriously Sam you’re the sasquatch here, although you know what they say about big feet right?” Dean smirked

“You get that I’m your brother right dude?” Dean could almost hear the grimace in Sam’s voice which only made him smirk harder.

“Give me half an hour and I’ll meet you by the bench again at the park alright.”

With that Dean hung up and started looking for his shoes only to find them hanging from Luci’s mouth along with the dog lead, that dog is far too damn clever he thinks to himself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

True to his word it only took Dean 30 minutes to get his stuff together and head out to the park. He found Sam sitting on the bench, head down looking utterly dejected.

“So what’s got your panties in a twist so early in the day princess?” Dean starts, he knows Sam wants to talk and he really does want to help but Dean never has been great at the touchy-feely stuff and he just knows that this will be a chick flick kind of conversation.

“Nothing, it’s stupid really” Sam replies without looking up.

“S’not stupid if it’s worrying your royal ass” Dean replies.

“Enough with the princess jokes already Dean” Sam finally looks up in a huff

“Hey, I’m not the one who insists on wearing their hair in a pony tail Samantha” Dean throws back.

“Fine, it’s just, you know what I should have known better than to try and have a serious conversation with you. It’s fine, let’s just give Luci a walk”.

Dean rolls his eyes but then looks at Sam seriously “You know I’m no good at this kind of stuff dude, don’t know why you ever expect any different from me in all honesty, but I am here and you know I want to help, so seriously what’s up?”

“I think I really like him Dee and it scares me. I haven’t liked anyone since Rubes, and you know how that turned out”. Sam looks so miserable Dean can’t help but pull him in for a hug.

“None of that was your fault Sam, that bitch was playing you right from the start. If I ever get my hands on her” Dean takes a deep breath, Sam doesn’t need to hear Dean’s threats right now, he needs to reign it in for his brother.

“I know I haven’t known Gabriel that long, but he seems like an alright bloke to me. Crazy weird obsession with sugar but he loves his brother and that tells me a lot about his character. Cas spent most of the night talking about how much Gabriel looked after him when they were younger, defended him against their family and that shit means a lot.”

Sam nods at this, like he isn’t surprised to hear about how Cas’ family had turned on him when he came out. Guess they talked about it last night as well Dean thinks.

“Point is, he isn’t Ruby. I wouldn’t have let you leave with him if I didn’t think he was safe for you Sammy. You gotta learn to trust yourself again dude, none of it was ever your fault.” 

“Thanks Dean, I guess I know that really and I do trust Gabriel, an oddly large amount considering I only met the man yesterday. I guess I just wanted it confirmed since you’ve known him longer and wanted your opinion on him.”

Dean is flattered at this, but he understands where Sam’s insecurities are coming from. Ruby really pulled a number on the kid.

“So anyway, enough about me and Gabe how did you night with Cas go?” Sam asks, and Dean tries to smirk back, but it ends up being just the biggest cheesiest smile, the kind where it looks like he’s lighting up from the inside and his eyes twinkle. It’s the happiest Sam’s seen his brother in ages.

“Yeah, it went well. He’s really kind of awesome Sammy.”


	14. Chapter 14 - "Castiel Novak, New York police department..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reflects on how much his life is like a chick flick and hopes he's at the happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite the fact that the last chapter was written from Dean's point of view and I fully intended it to be a Destiel chapter Gabriel and Sam managed to take over once again! Will try to focus more on Dean and Cas in this chapter but we all know I'm not really in control here!

**Chapter 14 - "Castiel Novak, New York police department..." _Castiel's P.O.V_**

Castiel walked lazily through the park, Luci's lead in his hand, and considered how much his life had changed in just the short month since they all went out together. Gabriel was practically living at Sam's place and looked the happiest Cas had seen him in a long time. In fact strike that, he had never seen his big brother this happy and relaxed. He barely needs Cas anymore. It's been great to see him slowly becoming more confident in himself and he hardly has any panic attacks anymore. The last one was a few weeks ago and Sam actually ended up being the one to calm him down and take him home. Cas felt a bit redundant, but it was nice to know that Gabe had someone else he could rely on and help in that way. Besides, he remembers with a smug smile, if Sam hadn't been the one to take Gabriel home then he wouldn't have been able to go back to Dean's and that night was definitely not one he would every have wanted to miss. 

Yeah, life is pretty good right now. 

Castiel looks up when he hears Luci whine and pull on the lead, and it's only then that he realises how far across the park they've come. Luci pants excitedly as Cas takes in the view of the coffee shop. They've really done wonders with it, with a lot of help from him and Sam of course. The front is really inviting with fresh window boxes of flowers, Gabe's idea, and you can smell the pastries and coffee from the park. The wide windows allow you to see straight into the warm and cosy café with the rustic wooden benches that Dean and Castiel finally managed to get down from the ceiling (Gabriel was literally no help at all, he just stood laughing the entire time). Castiel still isn't quite sure how they got up there in the first place, but he does know his own trickster brother was involved somehow. 

The coffee shop looks pretty busy, which is the norm now particularly at this time of day with the morning rush in full flow. He can see Dean serving behind the till and can't help the smile that spreads over his face. God he really is the most attractive man, Castiel is grateful every day that Dean doesn't wake up and realise he could do better. 

"I know boy, I know you wanna go and say hello, but you aren't allowed in the shop you know that" he says as he pats Luci lovingly on the head. "But when it's calmed down and we've finished our walk I'm sure Dean will come out and give you a quick fuss". Luci whines at this but knows not to push it with Castiel. It amazes Cas that Dean ever thought the name Lucifer fit the beautiful dog, he was nothing but an angel for Castiel. 

"You should be proud of how well your dad's doing" he continues talking to Luci as they turn around and start another lap around the park. "He really seems to enjoy running the coffee shop and working with your uncle Gabriel. Not sure how he can put up with him every day to be honest" he thinks, but then Dean has told him that he has found a real sense of achievement and belonging working in the coffee shop. He loves his regulars and he manages to tone down some of Gabriel's wackier ideas into something that actually seems to be working and is becoming very successful.

"It's a good job Dean isn't here right now" he tells Luci who looks up him with a puzzles expression "if he ever heard how sappy I've gotten he'd tell me I'd strayed right into a chick flick, and he should know as he makes us watch them doesn't he boy." In fact, Castiel has probably seen more romantic comedies in the last month than in the rest of his life combined, despite Dean saying that he thinks they are gross they seem to be the only type of movie they ever watch together (and it's rarely Castiel's fault). 

Although thinking on it, Castiel reflects, if this were a romantic comedy then this would either be the closing credits or the part where it all falls apart. As his phones starts ringing he can't help but pray that this is his closing credits despite a sudden and deep unease in his gut. 

"Castiel speaking" he croaks out roughly into his phone.

"Castiel Novak, New York police department. I'm calling to advice you that Luke Alistair Novak was released from state penitentiary this morning having been granted early release due to good behaviour. As you were a witness in the case for his arrest and subsequent jailing I felt you should be aware. He has been deemed rehabilitated and safe to re-join society according to his parole board, however, due to the violent history between you I wanted you to be forewarned should he try to find you again." 

Cas could feel the colour leave his face as he dropped onto the bench behind him. All he could mutter in return was a quiet and monotonous "Thank you officer. Has my brother, Gabriel Novak also been similarly warned?" 

"We are ringing him next, but felt you were the more emergent danger. Not that there should be any danger of course, but after reading the case files it just seemed prudent to make you aware" the officer tried to back track realising he had all but admitted they had released a dangerous man from prison, which is exactly what they've done thought Castiel. 

"I'll tell him" Castiel managed to get out "I'm almost at his place of work anyway, it would be better coming from me". Whilst Castiel was the one that was physically harmed by their brother Luke, Gabriel was the one with the greater psychological scars. Cas didn't want him hearing this from anyone else. Damn it Gabriel was doing so much better and this would really set him back. 

"Very good sir" the officer replied with relief, guess that's one less phone call he has to feel guilty about making, Cas thinks.

"Luke Novak has to stay within New York according to his parole and will be required to meet with his parole officer on a weekly basis for the foreseeable future" the officer tries to reassure him. "He cannot come looking for you Mr Novak". A few more details are shared, which Castiel can barely remember before the officer ends the call. 

Cas looks down at Luci who has placed his head on his lap. He hadn't even realised he was crying until Luci was licking the tears from his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so plot bunnies took over once again and the fluff got side tracked with angst taking its place. We all knew Luke would come in at some point though right?


	15. Chapter 15 - "you have my support Cas. Nothing you can tell me will change that".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Cas in the park and tries to find out what's going on.

Chapter Text

**Chapter 15 – “You have y support Cas. Nothing you can tell me will change that.”**

**Deans P.O.V**

Dean walks out of the coffee shop with a big smile on his face. The sun is shining, his business is going well, him and Castiel have been out on numerous dates over the last few months and Cas has even started leaving spare clothes and toiletries as his place. Hell, the guy even walks his dog for him, which is where Dean is headed now with a large cup of black coffee and some honey pastries Gabriel has insisted Cas will love. 

Dean knows it's still early days for him and Cas, but he can honestly say he's never felt like this about anyone before. His home feels more like home when Cas is there, and Dean is honestly considering asking Cas to move in with him, but he's petrified it's too soon and doesn't want to scare Cas off. He's talked to Sam about it, who told him to go for it, but then Sam's so loved up right now he thinks everything is made of lolly pops and candy canes. Damn it Dean, think of better metaphors, Gabriel is rubbing off on you. Actually, he's probably rubbing off on Sam he smirks to himself, okay poor sexual innuendo isn't much better than clichéd metaphors, but he still snorts quietly to himself like the teenage boy he still is inside. 

It's as he's quietly chuckling to himself that he spots Cas sitting on the park bench. God he's adorable, Dean thinks as he watches Luci lick Cas's face, but as he gets closer he realises Cas' shoulders are hunched in on himself and he's quietly shaking. 

Dean practically sprints the rest of the way, being careful not to spill the coffee all over himself in his rush to get to Cas. Without saying a word he pulls Cas into a hug and just holds him as he shudders against him. What the hell has happened he thinks. 

It takes a while for Cas to calm down, he keeps muttering "Dean, oh god" and "what will I do?" against Dean's shoulder. Dean awkwardly strokes his hair muttering soothing words, whilst inwardly having a panic attack of his own. Cas has always seemed so strong, if something's got to him this badly then Dean's not entirely sure he wants to know what it is. Except it's Cas, and Dean would do anything to keep him safe. 

Eventually Cas settles in to quiet sniffs and mutters "Dean, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I should have more control". 

"Damn it Cas, somethings clearly gotten to you so rather than apologising just explain to me what's going on man." Dean's words may have been harsh but his tone was anything but. 

Cas finally looks up at his face and just stares at him for several long seconds. Any other time Dean could get lost in the sea of blue that is Castiel's eyes, but today all he seems are storm clouds and a kind of lost despair that he never wants to see on Cas' face every again. 

"I will explain Dean, but not here. I need to see Gabriel and you should probably call Sam as well, Gabe will need his support." 

"Seriously Cas, you're scaring me. What's going on?" 

"Not here Dean. I promise I will tell you, more than I probably should but God help me I need your support too. Just not here. Please, can we just go back to the shop" Cas pleads. 

"Sure." Dean hears himself reply as he helps Cas to stand up on rather shaky legs and takes the dog lead from his limp hand. "And you have my support Cas. Nothing you can tell me will change that". 

"We'll see" Cas mutters darkly as they walk towards the shop together. Their stance and walk in complete opposition to how they both entered the park. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter but wanted to keep it separate from Luke's grand entrance, which is coming next!


	16. Chapter 16 - "Guess who's back?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out what happened between Cas and Luke, Gabriel is warned that Luke has been released and Sam makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing (I know I'm terrible at updates) however, I'm off work with the flu so whilst I feel like crap the upside is you guys get a new chapter and possibly even another one if I'm feeling up to it. The bad news is, I'm so out of it that I have no idea what I'm writing and this is in-beta'd to all mistakes are my own (please let me know nicely if I've made any horrendous ones). 
> 
> With regards to the story, it started out as a funny story but is now getting a bit angsty (sorry) I'd like to say I could keep it all happy and fluffy but I think the illusion that writers have control over their stories is just that - an illusion. We all know that the characters are the ones who write their own story, and in this case Luke is having his say. 
> 
> Whilst previous chapters have one point of view per chapter, this one has several but I'll explain whose view point it is as I go. 
> 
> Warnings - Mentions of drug abuse and past physical abuse. See end of chapter for more details.

**Chapter 16 - "Guess who's back?"**

**Castiel's P.O.V**

Cas has started to calm down now that Dean is here, he can't help but feel safe when Dean is holding him. He takes a deep breath and suggests they walk back to the coffee shop so he can explain. How the hell can he explain about Luke though? Dean is all about family, he won't understand. Cas can feel himself start to panic again and takes another deep breath focusing on the hand that is holding his. Be rational, he tells himself, Dean might love his brother unconditionally, but he'll understand why I had to do it, and if he doesn't then ... Cas can't even finish that thought. The idea that Dean might not agree with him, might leave him is too much to bear on top of everything else.

As they reach the coffee shop Gabriel looks up smiling a big open smile and Cas can't help but wince as he sees the smile fall uncertainly from his face as Gabriel takes in Castiel's red rimmed eyes and too tight grip on Dean's hand. Yet another thing to feel guilty about. If he could keep Gabriel out of it this time round he would, but he can't take the risk that Luke might go after him too.

"Cas? Dean? What's going on?" Gabe asks, and Cas hates to hear the slightly stammer that's worked its way back into his voice.

"I don't know yet Gabe." Dean answers "All I know is Cas here had a phone call he didn't wanna get and it's knocked him for six".

Cas can feel himself being steered towards a table at the back and knows he really needs to pull himself together, needs to explain but the want to delay causing any more pain to Gabriel is too strong, the need to still be normal for Dean almost as strong.

"Can I, um" he clears his throat to try again "Can I have a peppermint tea first? Then I promise I will explain it all I just need a minute"

"Of course Cas, anything you need" Dean rushes off to get the tea leaving Gabe and Cas at the table.

He can feel Gabriel's eyes on him, but he can't bring himself to look up until he hears Gabriel say, "He's back, isn't he?" 

Cas looks up and tries to go for an innocent 'I don't know what you mean' kind of look but know he fails miserably.

"Cas the only person I know who can mess you up this much is Luke, so don't you dare for one second try to lie to me baby brother". Gabriel is almost growling, and whilst Cas knows the anger isn't aimed at him really, he is so anxious already that he can't help but feel a little intimidated.

"The police just called me. He was released this morning. Apparently for good behaviour" Cas can't help the dark chuckle that escapes at that and belatedly realises it was an almost hysterical sound. 

"Cas, calm down. We don't know that he will come back for us. I mean, we moved. He doesn't even know where we are. Why would he put effort into finding us when he can just move on with his asshole life?" He knows Gabriel was trying for reassuring, but he just ended up sounding scared and anxious himself. 

"One peppermint tea" Dean interrupts sliding in to sit next to Cas. "and I put a little honey in it for you as well as I'm fairly sure you supposed to have something sweet after getting a shock, right?" He looks at Gabe for reassurance only then noticing the tension between the two brothers.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" 

"The phone call I had this morning was from a police officer Dean. Gabriel and I have another brother, an older brother, who is not a nice person" Cas starts 

"Way to sugar coat it Cas" Gabriel interjects sarcastically "not a nice person - he's a great big bag of dicks is what he is". 

"Yes well." Cas continues. "For the last seven years Luke has been in prison and the officer was ringing to let me know that he was released this morning". 

"So what? Your reformed big bro's been released and what, your upset you weren't there to meet him?" Dean asks puzzled. 

"Meet him?! I like you Deano, but you had better start thinking before you speak or I might have to just beat your ass" Gabriel has stood up he is that incensed, but Dean only looks more puzzled. 

"Then what? Cas?" Dean looks right at him; green eyes so pure and questioning Cas can feel himself start to panic again.  _I can't lose him_. 

"I'm not upset that I didn't meet him Dean, I'm worried that I might." At Dean's questioning gaze he finally explains "I'm the reason he's was locked away in the first place." 

"What?" Now Dean is stood "look I don't know what happened, but he's family Cas and that means you always stick up for each other. You don't put each other down or lock them away coz you don't like what they do." Dean is ranting now, and whilst Cas knows he's channelling his own past hurt over his relationship with his Dad it still hurts that Dean hasn't trusted him enough to let him explain. 

Cas can feel the tears start to form so he turns to Gabe and mutters that he'll see him later and runs out the shop without a backwards glance. 

 

**Dean's P.O.V**

Dean is in shock. He thought Cas was different. He'd seen the relationship he has with Gabe and thought he understood about family. How could he get it so wrong? 

"You selfish, ignorant bastard!" Dean looks up quickly at this to see Gabriel is terrifyingly furious. "How dare you assume to know anything that went on between Castiel and Luke. You may have been lucky enough to have a saint for a brother, and so was I, but unfortunately Cas and I also had a Devil for a brother. As far as I'm concerned Luke deserves to stay locked in a cage for the rest of eternity". 

"Look maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge Gabe, but he's still family. What can he have possibly done that's so terrible?" 

"What can he have done?! You don't even deserve to know, but maybe you'll feel the guilt you deserve for hurting Cas." Gabe mutters darkly.

Dean hasn't seen this side of Gabriel before, he's always been the laughing, joking type. He knew Sam had said Gabe had a serious side, but he hadn't imagined anyone of Gabe's stature could be so scary. 

"Our angelic big brother kidnapped Castiel and beat him to within an inch of his life." Dean hears the words but can't take them in. "And you want to know why he did this?" He hears Gabriel ask and he can only nod numbly. 

"Because he was bored." Gabriel punctuates each word so clearly that they feel like knifes stabbing Dean in the chest. 

 _Cas was, by his brother, but why? How? When? Why didn't I know?_ Dean can't even think in full sentences, but he does know he's fucked up and says as much.

"Yeah Dean, you could say that." Gabriel agrees. 

"You gotta explain man. I gotta make this right. Cas is, he means the world to me man, and I know I got my own issues around family which I need to deal with but please help me understand so I can fix this." Dean knows he's begging and he doesn't care. He needs to understand. 

Gabriel starts to calm down and Dean can see the moment he agrees to help, he listens patiently whilst Gabe explains. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Hey Sam" Becky shouts excited across as soon as he enters the sandwich bar. Sam restrains the shudder that threatens break through, Becky can be a bit too keen and doesn't seem to have taken in the message that he doesn't swing that way despite several thick hints, but the food here is too good and whilst he loves Gabe's cakes and pastries he really needs to healthy stuff everyone in a while. Which is why he is braving Becky again.  _Here we go again._

"Becky, hi. Can please get a Cobb salad with a diet soda, to go please" 

"Sure thing, but you sure you want it takeaway I mean I'm due my break soon and we could eat together, or you could eat, and I'd just sit and watch, or um, not watch coz that's creepy but um..." 

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late" Sam hears the smooth drawl before he feels the arm being placed around his waist. Normally he would make it abundantly clear that he's taken but he sees the look on Becky's face and realises she might finally get the message if he plays along. 

"That's okay babe. I've ordered mine but didn't get you anything as I didn't know when you'd get here" Sam replies instead turning to look at the man now holding his hip. Objectively Sam can see he's good looking, in a shame I'm already taken kind of way, which he instantly feels guilty about. 

"I'll have the same please sweetheart" the guy says with a wink to Becky. 

"Oh, um sure. Still takeaway?" She asks Sam with a downtrodden expression. 

"Yeah, thanks Becky" He replies he says and tries not to feel bad. 

Once outside the shop Sam turns to face the mystery man. "Thanks man, but how did you know I needed rescuing?" he asks

"You had a cute panic stricken look on your face like an overgrown bunny, and she definitely had bunny boiler written all over her" the guy chuckles. 

"Bunny?" Sam laughs "First time I've been called. Seriously though, thanks man, but you should probably know I'm taken." 

"Who say's I even swing your way?" the guy replies

"Um, your hand on my hip for one" Sam replies without a beat

"Touché. Still can you blame me? A tall sex god like you, it's worth a shot, but I'm no over enamoured waitress and can take a hint. Still, I'm new to the neighbourhood and wouldn't mind making a new friend if you're open to the suggestion? I promise I won't make it awkward, just looking for someone to talk to. I've been away for a while and lost contact with my friends and family. In fact, you’re the first person I've really spoken to except for Becky there."

"Sure, you did me a solid so I guess friends isn't too tall an order." Sam agrees. "I'm Sam by the way" he introduces himself.

"Hi Sam, nice to meet you. I'm Luke".  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to:  
> \- Past physical abuse  
> \- Anxiety and depression


	17. “Cas, I’m an ass and I know it!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is stressed at work and a drunken Dean apologises to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor changes to this chapter as I’ve edited it. Nothing major to change the story just some syntax changes and small details added to hopefully bring greater depth of emotion to the story. I promise to add a new chapter soon.

**Chapter 17 – “Cas, I’m an ass and I know it!"**

**Castiel's P.O.V**

 

Cas gets back to his apartment and he is quiet. There are no more tears, no more panicked breaths, he is just quiet. He has lost the only relationship he has every truly wanted. He can’t even bring himself to say his name. It’s too soon, too much. He can’t even think properly, doesn’t even notice that the room is cold, or that his phone is ringing. He just sits on his sofa and stares blankly at the wall.

 

He needs to focus on Luke, he needs to work out a plan of action. He was released this morning, which means he could have worked out where they are by now. Castiel tried to hide their tracks when he and Gabriel moved, but Luke is intelligent, even more so than Castiel, and he’s also good at charming people, something Castiel can not do. Cas is fairly sure it won’t be hard to Luke to work out where they are. So, instead he needs to work out what Luke’s plan might be. He dismisses Gabriel’s thought that Luke might just move on and start afresh, Cas knows better. Luke won’t forget, won’t forgive, it’s not in his nature.

The smell of burnt flesh fills Cas’s nostrils and his ears start ringing. As his vision goes hazy, he knows he is about to pass out. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. One, two, three, four, the fuzzy feeling starts to fade, five, six, seven, eight, breathing become easier, less panicked, nine, ten. _Stop_ , he reminds himself. Step back, take a breath, observe then proceed. It’s a technique he learnt last time to stop panic attacks, to calm himself so he can think rationally.

 

He takes another deep breath and tries again. Taking a metaphorical step back he tries to think more rationally and less emotionally. 

  1. Luke knows where they are.
  2. Luke will want revenge. He never was one to let anything go.
  3. There is a strong possibility Luke will go after Gabriel, he knows how close Cas is to Gabriel and going after Cas last time didn’t go well for him and Luke learns from his mistakes.
  4. Luke is intelligent. He is snide, and he has a distorted sense of humour. He will not obvious in his revenge.



Castiel’s conclusion – he will have to keep his eyes open, be observant. There is nothing else he can do.

 

Having thought it all out he realises he is exhausted, so he takes another steadying breath before lying down on the sofa, closing his eyes and giving in to the numbness that spreads throughout his body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam’s P.O.V**

Work is incredibly stressful at the moment; Sam’s caseload is ridiculously high due to a child molester case his company has just taken on. He hates cases like this as he finds it hard to remain impersonal, he wants to do everything he can to catch the motherfucker and that just adds to his stress. He doesn’t want to be the one person who does something wrong that causes the guy to get off on a technicality. 

 

And yet Sam can’t focus. All he can think about is the man from the coffee shop, and he knows he shouldn’t be thinking of him. He has Gabriel, and everything is going great with Gabriel. Like really great, so why is his thinking of Luke? It’s just the stress of work, he tells himself. That’s all. He’s not looking for anything else, he hasn’t got the time for God’s sake. Not that he would do anything if he had. Any spare time would be spent with Gabriel. Gabriel, who is cute and funny, and who made him pastries to take to work to keep him going as he new he was Sam was struggling with workload. No, Luke is simply a distraction he can’t allow and is the result of an overtired and stressed mind.

 

Instead Sam helps himself to his seventh cup of coffee for the day and returns back to his desk ready to dive back into the pile of statements ready and waiting for him. A text alert interrupts him several minutes later with a message from Luke, there is a picture image of a cute little kitten in a mock shirt collar and tie, with the text written reading “Be a lawyer they said, it will be fun they said”. Sam snorts at the image and types a quick response before he even realises he’s done it. Once he’s pressed send he worries that perhaps he shouldn’t have sent it, but sending a text message about a cat meme isn’t cheating he reasoned. There is nothing wrong with being a friend to someone who is new in town. He’s just being friendly. Sam doesn’t give it another thought as he focuses back on his work.

 

After three days of intensive workload on the case, which is not going well, and sporadic texts with Luke which make him smile, but simultaneously make him feel guilty and so even more stressed, Sam is not prepared for the proposition from his co-worker in the break room.

 

“Hey Sam, my man. How’s it going?” Sam has always got on okay with Brody, but got a weird vibe from him so kept his distance.

“Yeah, tough week you know. Just getting my millionth cup of coffee for the day, anything to keep me going you know.” Sam replied with a sigh, hoping to get in and out of the break room quickly so he could’ve get back to it.

“Yeah, hard case to be on. Really hope you get something solid soon or the guys gonna walk. That won’t look good for the firm man. Wouldn’t want to be the one who lets the company down.”

“Yeah, the company, right. Wouldn’t want to let the company down. Who cares about letting down the little girl he  molested for years. Or her family who’ve been through hell already and are about to b dragged through the courts..” Sam is so incensed he has steadily built in volume to the point where he is now shouting at Brody who is quick to interrupt him. 

“Woah, woah man. I get it, and I didn’t mean it like that. It’s a tough case, one I’d hate to be on for sure. I mean you got to be, what, five days without much sleep now right?”

“Yeah, sorry. Shouldn’t have snapped at you like that man. Like you said lack of sleep. Hence the coffee I guess”.

“What if I could help you with that?”

“What, you want to take on my caseload?” Sam asks confused. 

“I’m not that generous man” Brody laughs “no, I got stimulants that will help keep you awake and focused.” At Sam’s disapproving face Brody quickly reassures “All above board I promise. I mean I might not be the sharpest tool in the box, certainly not anywhere near your level, but I am smart enough not to risk illegal substances in a law firm!”

“Yeah, right. Still, not my thing man. Thanks for the offer though.” Sam says slowly walking backwards out the room.

“Fair enough, but the offer’s there if you ever feel the need”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean’s P.O.V**

Dean has tried ringing Castiel’s phone ten times since he left the coffee shop and Gabriel. Ten times and still no answer. He knows he fucked up, he needs to fix it but he doesn’t know where to start when Cas won’t answer his god damned phone.

 

Not knowing what to do, Dean does the only thing he feels he really knows how to do when he fucks up. He goes to a bar and orders a drink. Several drinks later he finds himself standing outside Cas’s front door, and he’s not entirely sure how he got there if he’s honest with himself.

 

Dean bangs loudly on Cas’s door five times, shouting “Cas! Cas, I’m an ass and I know it!”

“I’m an ass, Cass! I’m a frickin ass!” he continues. “I’m the kind of ass who doesn’t listen when I think I’m right. I’m ... I’m the kind of ass who thinks family is the most important thing. Hell, I’m the kind of ass who doesn’t trust that his boyfriend had very valid reasons for doing what he did” With the last statement Dean slumps down the door, holding his head, which is now starting to throb from the noise of his own shouting and from the alcohol still going round his system.

“I’m the kind of ass who should have known better. Cas, I should have known better.” Dean can feel moisture running his face and wonders if there is a leak somewhere in the ceiling.

“I let my own issues with family get in the way. Dad always gets in the way” he chuckles without any real mirth. Lowering his head onto his arms he realises the moisture is tears on his cheeks, it’s odd that he doesn’t remember starting to cry. Now he’s noticed he didn’t think he can stop. 

 

Castiel woke up suddenly at the banging on his door and got his dressing gown on ready to open to the door when he heard Dean shout. Hearing it was Dean he wasn’t sure he was ready to open the door, to deal with this yet. He needed to focus on Luke and not let Dean get in his head and heart again. He didn’t have the strength to deal with them both. However, he couldn’t stop himself listening. He got closer to the door as Dean got quieter, and finally opened the door after hearing Dean quietly say on a sob “I’m the kind of ass that loves you.”

 

Cas opening the door was great, Dean thought, except for the fact that he was in fact sitting leaning against it. Dean fell backwards literally landing at Cas’s feet.

 

“If you’re here to grovel then I guess that the right place to start” Cas deadpans.

 

Dean quickly scrambles himself to stand up, lurching slightly to the side as he does so, balancing himself on the door frame. 

 

“Cas. I am so, so sorry” He whispers. “I let my own issues with family, my dad’s god damne voice in my head, and I should have known better. I should have trusted you, I do trust you. It will never happen again I promise. Gabriel has filled me in, and trust me if I ever meet that sadistic son of a bitch I will …” Dean progressively gets louder and more aggressive as he talks, so that Cas interrupts him.

 

“Dean, you cannot confront Luke. It wouldn’t get you anywhere, believe me” he says in a resigned voice “but I appreciate the thoughts, malicious in intent as they were. And whilst I believe you are sorry for what you did, how do I know you won’t do it again? Dean I couldn’t cope if you were to do anything like this again. I just can’t handle you and Luke at the same time, it’s too much. He’s always been too much for me.”

 

“Please Cas. I won’t be so stupid again. I promise I won’t. Please give me another chance, I could never hurt you again. You are family to me now Cas. You and Gabe and Sam are my family.” Dean is desperate for Cas to understand, for him to realise he won’t let John get between them again. He is crying again and Cas gently take his face on his hands, wiping away the errant tears with his thumbs. 

 

“I know Dean. You are my family too.” He reassured him.

“But you are also drunk, and I think we should continue this conversation when you are not drunk. So, I want you to go take a shower, and no I will not be sharing it with you” he states at Dean’s suggestive eyebrows “and then you are going to get into my bed. To SLEEP” he stresses again when Dean waggles his eyebrows further.

 

“Spoil sport” Dean mutters as he meanders his way to the bathroom. “I still love you” he calls back.

 

“and I love you” Cas replies chuckling with resignation, knowing that he can’t deny Dean again. How could anyone turn away such a specimen he laughs to himself as Dean walks into the door frame.


	18. “It was a bar Cas, liquor stores are your thing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas deals with a hungover Dean and a worried Gabriel. Meanwhile Sam’s stresses get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for once again taking so long to update. I've been procrastinating writing fluffy Sabriel one shots, I think because I am loathe write what we all know is inevitable to happen to one of our favourite couples. I have no choice in this, and the next chapter may be rough but I promise to make it all up to you. Honestly.

**Chapter 18 –** **“** **It was a bar Cas, liquor stores are your thing** **”**

**Dean’s P.O.V**

Dean wakes up slowly, he is only half awake, he’s in the that strange place between sleep and real life. He is aware of a thumping headache and a feeling that the inside of his mouth has been replaced with thick, 80’s style shag carpet. He realises he’s awake and that he needs to face the consequences of whatever he did yesterday, yet he doesn’t want to move as he knows that moving will inevitably cause him to feel more pain and probably start blowing chunks. Dean calls this place purgatory.

After lying contemplating his fate and desperately trying to remember what he did after leaving the bar, he hears a male voice humming from another room. Oh god, no, no, he wouldn’t do that to Cas, he knows he wouldn’t. Dean isn’t a cheater, and whilst he is still too scared to say the l word out loud he knows deep down how he feels for Cas. Dean’s thoughts start spiralling out of control, a bit like his stomach, churning round and round as he starts to panic out of control.

It is at this point that Cas walks in carrying a breakfast tray holding a full English breakfast, a strong black coffee, glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Dean shoots upright in panic not noticing that it’s Cas straight away, his unfazed eyes take in who is stood above him and he growls out “Cas?” before projectile vomiting all over the breakfast tray and Cas’ T-shirt!

“Okay” Cas drawls “Remind me not to make you breakfast next time you decide to drink an entire liquor store”

“It was a bar Cas, liquor stores are your thing” Dean replies automatically.

“What I think you meant to say there Dean was Sorry.” He states wryly “Again” he mutters darkly to himself as he walks back out the room to head towards the kitchen.

 

Dean sits in a stupor for all of 5 seconds before he thinks to get out of bed. _Was that Cas? That was Cas. Oh my God I threw up on Cas! Way to go Dean, ruin it before you even have a chance to apologise._  

On this thought he launches himself out of bed, uncaring of the vomit down his pyjamas, no wait, Cas’ pyjamas. He stumbles quickly into the kitchen and see’s Castiel standing at the kitchen sink quickly pulling off his top to rinse it under the water. Dean stops for a second to admire Cas’ broad shoulders.

“Cas” he starts in a gravelly voice “I’m so sorry man. God, you must be sick of hearing that by now”

“The thought had crossed my mind” Cas drawls, still not turning around. 

Dean’s shoulders droop and his head bows down “Right” he mutters “Right, well, I guess that’s that then” he says a little louder as he turns to the door.

Cas finally turns around at this and seeing Dean leave says “That’s not the way to the shower room you know.”

“Shower room?” Dean stops and slowly turns around looking extremely confused, Cas can’t help but think he looks cute.

“Yes Dean. When one is covered in vomit it is usual to wash said vomit away.” Cas replies with a very straight face.

“You want me to use your shower?”

“Exactly how many brain cells did you kill off last night? Yes, Dean, I would like you to use my shower. I would like you to remove the smell of vomit from my flat, and then I would like us to sit and have a proper conversation.”

“A proper conversation, yeah alright. S’pose that’s a good idea.” Dean despises talking about his emotions, but he supposes that’s the least he owes Cas at this point.

“Shower Dean, now.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean takes probably longer in the shower than he should but he’s loath to go back out to Cas. He knows what it means when your partner wants to “talk”. Dean is often the one who initiates the talk, that is if he hasn’t already snuck out the room before a relationship has a chance to begin. Damn it, he does all that so that he doesn’t have to be in exactly this position. Dean should have known better. It’s his M.O. Dean fucks up and then everyone leaves, everyone except Sammy who has no option but to stay as Dean is his brother and practically raised him.

Getting dressed he decides it’s better to just get it over and done with, to rip it off like a band aid. So he marches out into Cas’ lounge room like he’s going into battle. Only to stop short at the site of Gabriel sitting dejectedly on the sofa with Cas talking to him in soothing tones.

“I’m sure it’s nothing Gabriel. He’s got a lot of work on and is probably just checking for updates regularly”.

“People don’t smile like that when looking at updates on a court case Cas, and they don’t hide their phone when I walk past. I always knew it was too good to last but I thought Sam was more honest than this.”

“What’s this about Sam?”

“You!” Gabriel shouts “How dare you be here?! All you Winchesters are alike, you say you love us, make us believe you and then trample on our hearts like the cold-hearted bastards you are!”

“Whoah, hey Gabriel. What the hell man? Sam isn’t like that.”

“And nor is Dean, Gabriel. We have worked through our issues and you have no right to talk to him in that manner.”

“Yeah, you have no right to… wait, what? When did we work through our shit?” Dean turns to Cas in surprise.

“Last night, but that’s not the point Dean, we’ll discuss us later.” Turning back Gabriel “Look, I know you feel like Sam is keeping something from you but is it possible you are projecting your worries about Luke onto him? Looking for problems were there are none? Have you even told Sam about Luke yet?” He might sound severe but the look Castiel gives Gabriel is full of understanding.

“No, I … I didn’t want to stress him out, he has that big case on and I didn’t want to add to his worries. He barely sleeps as it is.”

“Look, maybe I should have a word with him.” Dean suggests. “I can explain about Luke and get him to, I don’t know, take a break or something. He has to listen to me, I’m his big brother and I’ve been bossing him around since he was a kid.”

“There, see” Castiel soothes “Dean will talk to him, see what’s going on, sort it all out, and you need to stop worrying about Luke. Leave that to me.”

“Well if he’s sorting out Sam, which I’m still not convinced about, and you’re sorting Luke what the hell is left for me to worry about?” Gabriel says petulantly.

“The coffee shop” Dean and Cas reply in unison.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam’s P.O.V**

Sam feel’s guilty, and stressed, and tired, and just so fed up of everything right now. The tablet’s he eventually agreed to take from Brady have helped him focus, but the result is that he has stopped sleeping. Sam think’s the lack of sleep is worth it if he can just make a breakthrough in the case. Dean’s text has once again interrupted him though which makes him irrationally angry. He can’t deal with the contents, or with Dean right now. So what if Gabriel thinks he’s hiding something. Dean should trust Sam’s judgement, not Gabriel’s. He hasn’t done anything wrong, and besides which he’s an adult now and doesn’t need his big brother telling him off for imagined slights that his boyfriend has gone to him tattle telling about.

Only a small voice in his head tells him that they are not imagined. Normal people don’t hide text messages from their partners, don’t feel excited to get a message from another man. Not to mention the tablets that he knows he shouldn’t be taking, but which now he’s started he can’t seem to stop. They help him, and he needs that right now. He can’t deal with the stress of Gabriel and the case. The tablets make him calmer, more focused. Only their effects are running off more quickly the more tablets he takes, which in turns means he’s taking more and more in an effort to maintain his focus.

Thinking all this just makes him feel guiltier, which in turn made him feel more angry. I mean, it’s just text messages he reasons, and I’m managing the tablets, I’ll stop once the case is done. I’m allowed to make a new friend for God’s sake, I need an outlet and can’t talk to Gabriel as he only worries. Only deep-down Sam knows that what he’s doing is wrong. He should have told Gabe about meeting Luke, he shouldn’t be hiding the friendship. It’s just Gabe will get all sensitive and worry he’s done something wrong and Sam just can’t handle that at the minute. He’s got enough on with the case.

The god damned case, which he is royally fucking up and he doesn’t know how to fix. He gets angry again thinking about the mother fucker who will go free because of Sam’s incompetence. It’s not fair that it’s all on his shoulders to fix it, and it’s not fair that Dean can make him feel guilty about a few friggin text messages and some tablets either. God knows Dean is not a saint when it comes to narcotics or sex, only his narcotic of choice is alcohol. And it’s not about sex with Luke, he reasons, it’s just a friendship and there is nothing wrong with that!

Just then another text alert sounds, thinking it’s going to be Dean again Sam is all but ready to launch his phone out the window, but he sees it’s not Dean, but Luke instead. He feels slightly guilty about the way his gut lurches at that and his heart starts to beat faster. He knows he shouldn’t read the message, that he should reply to Dean or focus on the case instead, but he’s fed up of doing what other people tell him to, fed up of Dean telling him what to do, fed up of the responsibility. So, he opens the text.

**Good evening to my BFG, I’ve had a terrible day at the office today so fancy going out and forgetting this day ever existed. Fancy joining me? - Luke**

Sam hasn’t actually met up with Luke again since the coffee shop. He thinks of all the reasons why he shouldn’t: it will upset Gabriel, Dean won’t approve, he should be focusing his energy on work… and yet he types back the response

**Sure thing, had a fairly shit day myself so could do with the break. How about the Four Horsemen? It’s a bar just off main street. And BFG?? - Sam**

**Big Friendly Giant! Don’t tell me you didn’t see that gem of a film growing up? I’ll have to educate you. Four Horsemen sounds like my kind of place. See you there at 7pm. - Luke**

It’s just friends meeting up, Sam tells himself. I’m not doing anything wrong, I just need to let of a little steam. Then I can focus more on the case, and Gabe will be fine. Luke is just a friend, he continues to lie to himself, ignoring the butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach and the excitement he feels about see Luke again. _He’s just a friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a tumblr account if you wish to follow me. It'll be mostly reposting Destiel, Sabriel and Drarry artwork and fics, as well as my own one shots and a few songs I've recorded. If you are interested my account is @destielsabriel2583 - those truly geeky may recognise the numbers as Sam's date of birth :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also now find me on Timblr @destielsabriel2583


End file.
